Legend of The Moonlight Thief
by Dark Wolf of Teros
Summary: She was created by Team Rocket to do their bidding, now the Moonlight Thief has escape from her prison to live her life under the light of the moon. Now Team Rocket wants their creation back and will do anything for her return. completed
1. Earning Her Friendship

Author's Notes: Here it is, The First Chapter to Legend of the Moonlight Thief. Sorry it took me this long to bring it up. For a note about the Houndoom named Backfire, He is not the same Houndoom as the other Houndoom named Backfire in "Why did you have to go?" and "The Wolf" so please don't asked me about that.  
  
Disclaimers: I'm said this once and only once, I don't own Pokemon. Silver (a.k.a. the Moonlight Thief) and Jillian Firebane belong to me, so please don't use them unless you ask me first.  
  
Chapter 1: Earning Her Friendship  
  
The night was cold and windy, and in the distance were the howls of houndours and houndooms. This didn't bother the dark Rapidash and her rider, the Rapidash's blue flames played in the wind and the rider's black cloak glide through the night air. "Whoa, Twilight" The rider whisper as a young trainer was walking towards them. The Rider recalled Twilight and hid behind the bushes. "Backfire, come out my friend." The rider whisper as she held her pokeball close to the ground, beam of light flow out and started to form into the shape of a Houndoom. The Houndoom stretch and yawned before he looked at his master. "You need my services, Moon?" Backfire asked. The mysterious person nodded her head at the houndoom. "I'll try my best, Moon."  
  
Soon the trainer and his Quilava walked by the bush where the mysterious person and Backfire was hiding. "There they go, Moon, your up." he said, and the trainer walked out of the bushes. "Hey, kid." The Trainer yelled at the other trainer and his Quilava. The boy turn to face the mysterious trainer, "Yeah what do you want?" The boy asked.  
  
"A simple battle, my friend, just a challenge." The Trainer said calmly, but the Quilava started start to growl lightly at the mysterious trainer. "Are you crazy, the Moon is out and we like to get to town." The boy answered harshly. The mysterious trainer just shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, a little boy and his pokemon afraid of the moon, why am I not surprise?"? The Trainer said, "Wait a minute, is it because of this?" The Mysterious trainer's left hand started to put back her hood, to reveal a girl with silver hair that was touching her shoulders, and blue eyes. "Oh my God, your- your- your-" The boy started stutter.  
  
"Yes, I'm The Moonlight Thief, I can't believe a kid like you fears someone who doesn't bite." She said  
  
"But, this is impossible, everyone said you're only a legend." The trainer said, but Moonlight just shook her head again and sighs. "Look, Kid, ratter you like it or not, I'm challenging to you a battle, it's not like I'm going to steal your pokemon like those damn Team Rockets."  
  
"Ok, I'll battle you, but will you leave me alone after the battle?" The boy said to Moonlight. "Sure, I'll leave after battle." she said as she pulls out her first pokeball, "It's going to be a three on three match, Kid, So my first one is Darklight." She said as she throws her pokeball, the pokeball open to release a black Pikachu. "Pika!" Darklight yelled, the trainer looked down to his Quilava and in return the Quilava nod. "GO, Spitfire!" He yelled as the Quilava jumped in front of Darklight. "Your going down, Darkrunt." Spitfire said to Darklight harshly, but the Pikachu just grinned. "Don't worry, Spitfire, I'll go easy on ya."  
  
"Spitfire, Headbutt attack." His trainer yelled, and Spitfire lower his head and start run towards Darklight. "DarkLight, Rollout." Moonlight yelled. DarkLight rolls himself into a ball and start to roll into Spitfire. The attack knock down the Quilava into the dirt, and balled Darklight make a u-turn in front of Spitfire's trainer, throwing dirt into his face. "Showtime for me." Backfire said as he slowly walks out from his hiding spot towards the trainer. Darklight aimed again for Spitfire with rollout, and again trampled him into dirt. "Spitfire, Return." The trainer said pointing a pokeball at his fallen Quilava. Red light poured out of the pokeball at Quilava and returns him to the pokeball. The trainer put away Spitfire's pokeball and pulled another from his belt. "Go, Mystic."  
  
The Next pokemon called was an Espeon, then Moon pointed her pokeball at Darklight. "Return, my friend." She said calmly. When Darklight returned to the pokeball, she pulled out another Pokeball. "Go, Nightstar." Moonlight's next pokemon was an Umbeon, and she was ready to attack her weak counterpart. Before Moonlight could give a command, Nightstar attacked Mystic with Faint Attack, Mystic didn't see it coming and fainted after Nightstar's hasty attack. "What?! That's not fair." The trainer yelled, but Moonlight put up her hand. "You and I both know we can't truly control a pokemon's mind, and also life isn't fair." Moonlight said harshly, "You have one more chance, Kid."  
  
He recalled Mystic and got his next pokemon ready. "Go, Machamp!" He yelled, The Machamp looked around for his opponent, then he looked down. "You're my Challenge?" He said. Nightstar grinned and got ready to attack. "Machamp, use Cross chop." The boy said.  
  
"Nightstar, use Psychic attack." Moonlight yelled. The Machamp almost landed a hit on Umbeon, but a blue aura surrounds him before he could use the attack. The psychic attack force Machamp to go down on to his knees. When Umbeon let go of the attack, Machamp slowly stand up. "Your good, Nightstar." he said before he fell. The boy downcast his eyes and recalled Machamp, and left from the fields to a near by forest. "Good job, Nightstar." She said as she recalled Nightstar. Moonlight looked around the field to make sure no one was there. "Backfire." She whispered, and the Houndoom came out from his hiding spot. "So how did you do tonight?" She asked her houndoom, and the houndoom grinned. "We make $750 dollars tonight, Silver." Silver patted the houndoom on the head as the houndoom gave her the money. "Now we can get some food for all of us since we haven't eaten for week." Silver said as she called out Twilight once more. "Come, Backfire, the moon is setting and the sun is starting to rise." She said as she jumped on Twilight's back and start for the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill was walking around Moon's Gap for hotel to spend the night at, but she had not luck. Jill Firebane was about twelve years old, she was chasing after two Rockets who were after someone and almost killed her. Her black hair brushed gently against her shoulders as she walked down the street. "Please, Officer Jenny, you've got to help me." a Voice begged. Jill ran over to where the voice was, When she got there she saw a boy down on his knees in front of Officer Jenny. "I'm sorry, Scott, but we've try going after her for years now and no one has caught her yet."  
  
"What's going on here, Officer." Jill asked. Officer Jenny look at Jill, looked back at the boy. "Scott here was attacked last night." Officer Jenny said. Jill looked at the boy then, "By Team Rocket?" The boy shook his head, "No, by The Moonlight Thief. She stole $750 dollars from me last night somehow during our battle." Jill was confused, The Moonlight Thief who's that, she thought, another Team Rocket wanabe.  
  
"The Moonlight Thief hates Team Rocket." Someone said as if they read into Jill's mind. All of them turn around to see a young girl about fifteen with silver hair touching her shoulders, and blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. A houndoom was standing beside her like it was guarding her. "I'm sorry, I heard you guys talking about the Moonlight Thief." She said. All of them looked at each other then looked back at the girl. "Do you know about her?" Officer Jenny asked. The girl nod at the group, "Sure I do, I heard Legends about her since I was five."  
  
"What do you know about her?" Jill asked. The girl look up at the sky as if she was in a daze, then looks back at the group. "Some said the Moonlight Thief is an alien from another planet, but people in Kanto said she was once an experiment for Team Rocket, a human created with the use of pokemon DNA, giving her different powers from the DNA. Then one day when she was seven or eight years old, they say that she escape after they murder a friend of her and hid from Team Rocket here in Johto."  
  
"Thank you, Umm-" Jill started to say, but the girl put her hand up. "It's Silver, and heed my warning, The Moonlight Thief comes out only during night under the light of the moon, so stay here in town during the night where it's safe and she will not challenge you." Silver said as she walked towards the closest Restaurant. I'll have to see this Moonlight Thief tonight, Jill thought as she walked away from Scott and Officer Jenny.  
  
* * *  
  
It was midnight, and the moon was full tonight. The wind blew the tall grass around, and Jill was walking around the area where Scott was attacked the night before. "Man, it's freezing out here." She whispers under her breath. She looked up to the sky, the moon up in the middle of the sky. Jill decided to sit down against a tree and wait for the Moonlight Thief there. Soon she was asleep against a near by tree, but her nap was cut short to the sound hooves running against the soft ground. Jill quickly hid behind a bush close to where she was. She moved some leaves to see who was coming, but what she saw was a black Rapidash with blue flame mane and cloaked rider riding it. "This must be the Moonlight Thief that kid was talking about." Jill whispered.  
  
Jill jumped out of the bush in front of the Rapidash, The horse pokemon bucked forcing the rider to fall off and Jill grabbed the ride's cloak. "Okay, who are you?" Jill said as the rider's hood felled off the rider's head. Jill gasped when she saw who it was. "Silver!" She whisper as Silver downcast her eyes to the ground and held up her pokeball to recall Twilight. "Silver, Why are you doing this?" Jill asked quietly. Silver look up at Jill, "You want to know?" She said, "Follow me please." Silver start for the wood and Jill followed her.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver poured tea in to two cups and give one to Jill. "I was born in a lab in Team Rocket's Headquarters, and they gave me pokemon DNA, and it gave me different powers from the DNA, but I couldn't control them, so they start to test them out. So for couple of years Team Rocket sent a tutor down to my cell every week, which was another Rocket, but she was very nice to me, she was more like a mother to me. She called me Nicole and gave me a silver charm shape like a houndoom with 'Nicole' engraved on it. She was killed when they found out she was turn me into an independent person, and took away my charm she gave me. That's when I decide to escape from Team Rocket and give myself a new so Team Rocket couldn't find me. When I escape, I got five pokemon, a Houndoom, a dark dragonite, a umbeon, a dark Rapidash, and a Dark Pikachu, but I found out quickly I couldn't survive the world with who I was or hide all the time. Soon enough people and trainer started to call me the Moonlight Thief cause I keep coming out at night, and I had rare pokemon that were colored different then their original types and my two dark pokemon."  
  
Jill drank her tea that Silver gave her, Jill couldn't help but to be sorry for Silver. She was like Silver herself, almost killed by Team Rocket, she was force to watch as they killed her mom and dad like Silver maybe was force to watch her friend getting murder. "You know I'll do what I can to help, I'll find those Rockets and have them sent to prison for their crimes." Jill said.  
  
"But, Jill, I have one favor to ask you, please don't tell anyone about me." Silver said. Jill stood up, and starts towards the door, "I maybe gone for a while but as long as I wear this Houndoom Charm with 'Nicole' engraved on it, I won't tell." Jill said as she held up the Houndoom charm. "Where did you-?" Silver was about to ask, but Jill held up her hand. "I found went I was playing outside of a gym with my friends when I was four." Jill answered and she left Silver's home to the next town. "Good Luck, Jill Firebane." She whispered.  
  
End Notes: So what do you think? If you like having a Character added into the Legend, I need two Team Rockets who are after Silver, and a few trainers who are willing to help Silver out. Stay tune for the next Chapter - Flashback to her prison. 


	2. Flashback to Her Prison

Author's Notes: Just so you know, I'm still looking two Rockets, and a  
few good trainers, you can put them up in the reviews. So everyone  
knows the good stuff won't happen till chapter three. This chapter  
tells about the pains Silver had to put up with when she was young,  
and the identity of the Rocket who was Silver's friend will be  
revealed. Just for safety reasons this chapter and the rest of the  
Legend of the Moonlight Thief is rated PG- 13.  
  
Chapter 2: Flashback to her prison  
  
Two years has past since Jill left Moon's Gap after the two Rockets  
she been chasing. Silver lead on her life of nighttime battles, also  
over the years she captured a few new pokemon. Silver decided to leave  
her victims alone due to the moonless sky. She watched on a near by  
hill as brave trainers walk across the field where she would battle  
them at. Backfire and Nightstar were outside of their pokeballs,  
watching passing trainers with their trainer. "Silver, you been  
awfully quiet tonight." Nightstar said, then the houndoom look at his  
trainer. "Yeah, What's wrong, Silver." Backfire asked, but Silver was  
dazed by the night sky. Her pokemon knew something was bothering her  
today, then Nightstar sighed. "I know, it been ten years since you  
escape, right?" Silver looked down to her umbeon and patted her on the  
head. "Seven years of torture, I still suffer of the pains, and a scar  
that I wish I could easer from my past." Silver said with a bit of  
angrier in her voice.  
  
Backfire force his head thought Silver's arms, trying to calm her  
down. "My mother once told me, The Shadows of our past can not be  
change, but we can learn from our past to change our future." Backfire  
said, then he looked to his master.  
  
"Maybe if you try to remember your past, Silver, it could help you  
out." Nightstar told Silver, then Silver lied on the cool night grass  
and closed her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir, this one's gone." a voice said. The listener could barely hear  
the people talking out side of her area, but she knew what they were  
saying. "Damn, and I hoped he would survive the experiment." another  
voice said, The listener slowly opened her eyes to voices that were  
around. She watched as the people went around something next to her,  
but she couldn't see it clearly, then she closed her eyes once more.  
  
"Sir, This one's heart rate is rise." a woman's voice said. The  
listener open to see what was going on outside of her tube. She saw a  
young girl about seventeen years old, wearing white lab coat in front  
of her writing some note, then a man wearing a lab coat came behind  
her. "Impossible, the other two died when we gave them their power,  
how is this one surviving with the powers we gave her?" he said  
looking at his assistant. "I don't know, sir, this one might have a  
stronger will then the others." She said to him.  
  
The scientist gave his assistant a strange, puzzling look. "What? You  
think this experiment has a will, a will to do what, pray tell."  
  
"The will to live, sir, the others didn't fight as far this one has,  
and I think this one wants life." she said, as if she knew what the  
listener wanted. "The X projects are not suppose to have a will or a  
soul, they're to obey their master, Team Rocket." he yelled, but the  
assistant went back to writing notes.  
  
The listener didn't like the tone of the male scientist, and didn't  
like the idea of being treated like she was property. The listener  
started to think why she didn't let death take her while she had the  
chance, why she let herself survive the nine months while she rested.  
The listener felt the water around escaping thought the bottom, she  
knew her life in the outside world begin when she woke up again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good Morning, X7." a cheery voice said. The young girl opened her  
eyes to see a man wearing a black jump suit with a red R on it. The  
Rocket slid something under her cell door, and the girl stretched and  
walked over to the front of her cell, the girl was only five years old  
but she was smart beyond her years. Her shirt shown she been whip on  
her back many times and her pants were covered in blood from her  
beatings. The Rocket shook his head. "Why do they keep whip you  
anyways, X7, you're a sweet kid and all." The girl sighed and started  
back to her corner with her only meal of the day. "I wouldn't obey my  
master." She said as started to munch her piece of toast. The Rocket  
shook his head, "Oh, the boss decide to have one of us teach you  
sometime today."  
  
Oh great, another whip holder or a dumb jerk, she thought as she  
finish her toast. Soon she heard footsteps walking down the hall,  
"Morning, Jed, which cell is X7 in?" a woman's voice said, the girl  
somewhat remember the voice but she couldn't think from where. The  
rocket bowed to the person and pulled out cell keys. "She in this one,  
Rachel."  
  
The rocket open the cell door and a woman in her mid twenties wearing  
a white lab jacket walked in. She wasn't carrying a whip or anything  
that would bring pain to her, just a bag filled with something. "That  
will be all, you may leave, Jed." She said, the rocket saluted and  
leave to the cell. "You've grown so much since I last saw you." She  
said.  
  
"Since you last saw me?" the girl asked, giving her a puzzling look.  
The new rocket laughed lightly, "The last time I saw you was during  
couple of tests when you were born." she said as tried she calm  
herself down. The girl looked at the rocket with more of puzzle then  
with the angrier she had when she first walked in here. "Did they ever  
give you a name?" the rocket asked, the girl just shook her head.  
"That's sad, and all they ever called you is X7?"  
  
The girl nodded, "its kind of dumb to let them think you're a piece of  
property." the girl said quietly. The rocket put her bag on her bunk  
and was searching through it. The girl hoped it wasn't a weapon and  
started back up against the wall with her eyes closed. She heard  
footsteps coming closer towards her. "Come on now, You can open your  
eyes, Nicole." the rocket said, when she opened her eyes she saw a red  
and white ball. "What's this?" she asked as she took it of the  
rocket's hands, and started to rotate it in her hands. When a circle  
on the ball pointed to the rocket, and red beam of light pour of the  
ball and the light form into a shape.  
  
"Eevee" it yawned, the small creature stretched and started to look  
around till it saw who the rocket called Nicole. The creature leaped  
with joy into the girl's arms and started to lick the girl's face.  
  
"This is a pokemon, she an eevee, the evolution pokemon, three  
different stone can change it into three more powerful versions of  
her: Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon, Then there's evolve form by  
friendship: Umbeon, the night warrior and Espeon, the day peace. Eevee  
one of those interesting pokemon that's most wanted by trainers." The  
rocket said, "Would you like to keep her, Nicole?"  
  
The girl looked to the rocket, "Why are you calling me by a name  
that's everyone isn't calling me by?"  
  
"Everyone has a name like my name is Rachel, and you should a name  
that doesn't make you sound like your property."  
  
Nicole looked down at the eevee that was now asleep in her arms. "How  
will I hide her so no one will know about her?" Nicole asked Rachel.  
Rachel pickup the ball that was drop on the floor when the eevee  
jumped into Nicole's arms. "This is a pokeball, it holds one pokemon  
in here." Rachel pointed the pokeball at the eevee. "Return." a red  
beam came out of the pokeball and engulfed the eevee, in an instant  
the eevee was gone. A tear started shed from Nicole's eyes, Rachel's  
hand wiped the tear from Nicole's face. "Don't cry, she in here, safe  
and sound asleep, if you her out said go and she'll come out." Rachel  
said then she handed the ball to Nicole. "How can I hide the pokeball,  
its too big to hide in my pocket?" she asked. Rachel took the pokeball  
from Nicole's hands. "Press this circle and it will become as small as  
marble, press it again it will become as big as it is now." Rachael  
said, then she pressed the circle and the pokeball become the size  
Rachel said it would be. Rachel handed it to Nicole, and Nicole put  
and the pokeball in her pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow, X7, and also  
don't tell anyone about your eevee and your new name." Rachel said as  
she waved over the Afternoon guard. The guard opened the door to let  
Rachel out. When Rachel left, Nicole knew she was back being called X7  
to Rachel's terms. With that, she went back to her corner and pull out  
her new friend. "Night, Nightstar." she whispered and fell asleep with  
her pokeball in her hands.  
  
* * *  
  
The arena was filled up with hundreds of rockets and in a separate  
section was the leader and another Rocket. "Sir, who do you think will  
win, X7 or Jed?" the Rocket asked, the boss watched his arena with  
great pride especially which it's a battle between a rocket and his  
creation. The northern door open to a twenty-five year man wearing the  
team rocket uniform. He stepped out with a whip and a dagger in his  
hands for the fight. The southern door open to young girl about six  
years old, she didn't have any weapons or any thing to defend herself  
with. The leader stood up before Team Rocket, "My friend, this fight  
isn't to the death but for greatness, to prove which is stronger, the  
X7 or a Human. LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"  
  
The X7 stood still as Jed race across the arena. If I'm force to fight  
and harm someone else I might as well die, she thought. When Jed got  
closer to her, he threw his dagger towards her arm. The dagger made  
its aim below her elbow and the X7 clutch her bleeding arm, trying to  
hold back her cries of pain. Jed lash his whip at her arm she was  
using to hold in her blood and force it away from her other arm. "Come  
now, X7, let everyone see your blood and your pain." He said harshly  
and forced her to the floor. Then he pulled up his whip, "Now, let  
everyone hear you cries for mercy." He yelled as he threw a forceful  
lash against her back. The X7 screamed every time the whip fell upon  
her. Soon she couldn't scream no more, and lied fainted in her own  
blood. Rachel ran down from her seat to the X7 and yelling for any  
help. "I think Rachel is getting a bit too motherly towards the X7.  
Don't you agree with me, sir?" The Rocket said as he watch Rachel and  
two other help carry the X7 to the medical floor of the Team Rocket  
headquarter. "I do agree with you there, Rick." He said as his stood  
up from his seat. "What do you think we should do?" Rick asked the  
boss. The Boss turned around to face Rick and shown an evil grin.  
"Terminate, Rachel." Rick saluted and left towards the prisoner cells  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours past since the battle, Rachel helped Nicole back to her cell  
after the doctors fixed her up the best they could. "Why didn't you  
fight back, Nicole." Nicole didn't answer, she just stayed silent as  
they finally made it back to her cell. Rachel pulled out a small box  
from her pocket and handed it to Nicole. "Nicole, here I was going to  
give it to you tomorrow for your seventh birthday but here." Rachel  
said. Nicole opened the box, and smile lightly, It was a silver  
Houndoom charm with Nicole engraved in it. "Thank you, Rachel." She  
said quietly as she put it around her neck.  
  
"Rachel, I need to talk to you." A voice said, and Rachel got up a  
walked outside of Nicole's cell. Nicole walked up to the front of the  
cell to see what was going on. Nicole saw a man wearing the black  
jumpsuit with a red R talking to Rachel. When Rachel turned around and  
walked passed her cell, the rocket pulled out a gun. "Rachel,  
Lookout!" Nicole yelled, but it was too late, the Rocket pulled the  
trigger and shot Rachel three times in the back. Nicole started crying  
and swearing to the Rachel's killer, but he summoned seven other  
rockets. "Take the X7 down to the lab and get her mind erased and get  
the clean up crew to take this body out of here." Nicole tried to hide  
in her corner but was dragged out of her cell by four of them. The  
Rocket took Nicole's gift and handed it to another. "Depose of it, the  
boss didn't want her to go soft again." He said as he followed the  
four Rockets to the lab. Those who heard her cries that night had  
nightmares and fell sorry for the X7 the eve of Rachel's Termination.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days past and countless tries of escaping her prison, the X7 sat  
alone in her cell holding the only thing left of Rachel, Nightstar's  
pokeball. She soon heard footstep coming closer towards her cell and  
she quickly hid the pokeball. A man in a white lab coat and a rocket  
stop in front of her cell. "Ah, X7, morning." he said as he stepped  
into his cell while the rocket stay outside of her cell. The X7 stayed  
quiet as scientist asked questions she didn't want to hear. "X7, you  
better answer me." he said harshly, but the X7 stay silent. "Now you  
don't want this man right to beat you again, Do you, X7." he said, the  
rocket outside of her cell smile with the thought.  
  
"My name is Silver, not your damn X7.âE? she said harshly. The  
Scientist stood up and hit her before she could react. "You don't have  
a identity, a will, or a soul. You're rocket type X7, property of Team  
Rocket." he yelled.  
  
"I do have an identity, a will, and a soul, I don't belong to Team  
Rocket, or to anyone but myself." she growled. The scientist walked  
out of the cell and slammed the cell in front of Silver.  
  
Silver walked around her cell quietly thinking how to escape this god  
forbidden place. Then she remembered something about her, she was  
combined with different pokemon DNA with her Human DNA: Dark,  
Fighting, and Ghost. She grab a backpack she hid under her bed with  
clothes and grabbed Nightstar's pokeball putting it in her pocket.  
Soon she walked passed the wall and started up towards the outside.  
She no more got to the pokemon Gym and she was spotted. "X7! Come back  
here!" were the last word she heard from her prison as escape through  
the forest. Silver run to a near by forest where she thought she could  
be safe of Team Rocket. Soon she heard barks of growlithes and  
houndours running after her. She kept running till one of team rockets  
pokemon found her. The houndour growled at Silver and got ready to  
jump. "Leave her alone!" Someone yelled and a houndoom jumped on the  
houndour. "Dooooom" It growled and the two fought each other and the  
houndoom gave Silver chance to runaway once more. Silver ran far away  
from the battle between the two pokemon, then a Growlithe jumped on  
her back and bit into her leg. Silver cried out with pain and a black  
Rapidash with blue flame mane kicked the Growlithe off of her. Silver  
try to get away but her leg prevent her from running, Then a group of  
Growlithe appear in front of her. "Oh no." she whispered as the  
growlithes were coming closer. "Hey, Growlithes, pick on someone your  
own size." Someone yelled and a black pikachu appear in a tree close  
where Silver and the growlithe were and attacked with a thunder  
attack. Silver got up slowly and walked farer into the forest and ran  
into a rocket. "Leave me alone, please." She begged. The Rocket was  
about shot her when a shadow appeared behind her and scared him off.  
Silver look up and saw the thing that scare the rocket. "Don't worry,  
I won't hurt you." It said with a gently voice. Silver nodded and  
fainted from the pain she had from the growlithe's bite.  
  
* * *  
  
When Silver woke up she was in a cave, beside her was an umbeon.  
"You're awake, do you feel better?" Someone said. Silver looked around  
and only saw the houndoom, the rapidash, and the pikachu that save her  
from the Growlithes and the houndour. "Who are you, please show  
yourself." Silver asked.  
  
"But we are showing ourselves, right, Twilight?" The pikachu said to  
the dark horse pokemon beside him. She nodded her head at the pikachu.  
Silver was filled with fear knowing this pikachu could talk the human  
language. "Don't be scared, Silver, You can just understand the dark  
language like all dark pokemon can." Someone else said, Silver turned  
around to face the person, but the person happened to be a dark,  
shadowy Dragonite. "How do you know my name?" Silver asked the  
dragonite.  
  
"Nightstar told us," The dragonite said as he pointed to the umbeon,  
We've been waiting for you, Silver, a young trainer create by humans  
from DNA of dark, Ghost, and fighting pokemon, To train us for your  
density." The Dragonite said. Silver shook her head, "hold on, wait a  
minute, my density, but I don't even know who you are." Silver said  
  
Then the dragonite stood up a walked up to Silver and put his dragon  
like hand on her shoulder. "I'm Nightwing, That pikachu over there is  
Darklight, the houndoom is Backfire, Twilight is the Rapidash, and  
That Umbeon is the same Eevee you've known for two years." He said.  
"We have travel many miles for many years to find you and we ready to  
obey you, Silver." The Rapidash said.  
  
"Yeah, Silver." Backfire said, then Silver's world went black with  
Backfire echoing 'Silver'.  
  
* * *  
  
"Silver, Silver?" Silver open her in saw Backfire and Nightstar look  
towards Moon's Gap. "Silver the sun starting to come up, we better get  
back." Nightstar said as she started to run a head of her master,  
followed by Backfire. Silver stay for a bit watching the sunrise over  
the mountain. Seeing the sunrise was as great to watch as watching the  
sunset to her, it reminded her of the first morning of her freedom.  
Silver sighed lightly, "There's nothing that will help from my past."  
She said harshly and started to follow her pokemon to the forest.  
  
Little did Silver know there was some watching her from a far. "You  
will come back to us in a few years, X7." He said with an evil laugh  
behind it. Silver thought she heard someone laughing, but was it her  
imagination or someone else from her past.  
  
Author's end Notes: Whew! Thinking about how Silver came close to  
death and her wishing for death to take her gave me the chills and I  
created her, yikes. Well, Please Review and stay tune for more of  
Legend of the Moonlight Thief to find out who the mysterious person  
is. 


	3. Guardians of Moon's Gap

Author's notes: Here's what you've been waiting for, Team Rocket enter this chapter along with three new characters. Only one Rocket is in this chapter and that's mysterious rocket from chapter two. Is he someone from Silver's past or a new Rocket who after the Legendary Moonlight Thief. We shall see in this chapter really soon.  
  
Disclaimers: Silver the Moonlight Thief, Kryo Nightwulf, Kero, and Rick belongs to me, and Kayla belongs to Lightning-Strike. Please asked their respectful owners before using them, Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3: Guardians of Moon's Gap  
  
Night's shadow still had hold it's of the field, two shadow watched the fields as a rider on a rapidash rides across the fields towards Moon's Gap. "See that rider going towards the town, my friend." The taller shadow said, the moon started to rise and shine light on to a child like white wolf with navy demon wing, who then stepped forward to get a better view. "Yeah, what so special about the rider?" He said the shadow standing under the tree. Soon another rider on a dark, blue flame rapidash started to ride across different areas of the fields. The Shadow moved slowly forward making sure the night's shadow doesn't leave him. "The rider you saw a minute along will soon cross paths with that rider you now see, Kero." He said then looked at the moon. "Come, my friend, the moon is rising and we must go." Soon the shadow left Kero, Kero running after him.  
  
The rider looked up to another part of the forest, "Twilight, Did you see anything up there?" She asked, but Twilight shook her head. "Maybe your right, Maybe I'm just tried." she said, and clicked her tongue and both when back the way they came.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver walked along the streets of Moon's gap, but everywhere she went people were staring at her. "Umm, Silver, I don't think you should be out in the open." Backfire said quietly. Silver stop in front of a newsstand and brought a newspaper and walk down the down street to a park. Silver found a bench and got out one of her pokeballs. "Okay, Flames, you can come out." She said and a vulpix merge from her pokeball. "Pix, Vulpix." she said to her trainer. "Hound, Hound doom doom, doom?" Backfire said, and Flames responded with a nod and ran to a slide where a couple children were. Silver open up her newspaper and started to read to, "Silver, I still think you shouldn't of came here today." Backfire said quietly to Silver, "You've been very tried with those nightmares you been have for the past few days."  
  
"I promised Flames that I would bring her here today, Backfire, and I keep my promises to my pokemon." She said while she was reading, soon she saw something that took her by surprise. "Professor Firebane and a group of trainers stop a major Team Rocket plot, The group called themselves 'Firebolt' and Professor Firebane now the leader of Firebolt promises to end the Team Rocket fear in Johto and Kento."  
  
Backfire looked up at his trainer, "Isn't that the kid you met nine years ago, Silver?" he asked, Silver kept reading on into the paper, and shook her head. "I don't know, it didn't said if it's Jill or not." She answered with disappointment. Silver put her paper down and started to look around for Flames, but she didn't see her. "Backfire, I thought you were watching her." She said in angrier, Backfire started to sniff the ground and the air for the vulpix's scent. "I got it, she went this way." he said a started to run follow Flames scent and Silver followed. They soon found Flames at the pond in the middle of the park, sitting beside her was a trainer about eighteen year old, and beside her was a young growlithe. "Excuse me." Silver said, and three of them turn around, Flames ran over to Silver. "Oh, so you're the Vulpix's trainer." She said. Silver picked up Flames and patted her on the head. "Yeah, sorry if Flames cause you any trouble."  
  
The Trainer shook her head, "No, Flames wasn't any trouble, she just came over here with Hot Streak and me, watching the water." She said, "By the way my name is Kayla."  
  
"I'm Silver, pleased to meet you and this is my Houndoom, Backfire." Silver said as Backfire nodded his head. Silver then looked at her watch, "You two ready to go home." Silver said to her pokemon and was about ready to recalled Flames. "Hey, by any chance, do you know anything about this Moonlight Thief everyone around here are talking about?" Kayla asked while Silver recalled Flames. "She just a trainer that comes out at night under the light of the moon, She battles with only three pokemon and asks for a three on three match, a fair battle, but she never comes in to town." Silver said to Kayla, "Well I got to go and check on my other pokemon." She said as she left with Backfire following behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Silver! Catch!" a three-year-old boy said as he threw to a three-year-old Silver. Another boy about same age as Silver and the boy sat in front of a tree watching them play. The boy, Silver was playing had the same Silver hair and blue eyes as her, and the boy watching them play had black hair and blue eyes. "Come, Kryo, I know you want to play." Silver said with cheer, but the boy shook his head, "Sorry, Silver, Kero and you are having too much fun without me." Kryo said with disappointment as he watched his hand disappear in front of him, then he completely vanished of sight.  
  
Silver open her eyes she saw people in white lab coats going around a tank to the right of her and saw Kryo, Lifeless, she knew that she'll never see Kryo again then closed her eyes, and she was back with Kero. "Silver, where's Kryo at, he disappear." Kero said with despair. Silver when over to her brother, "He's not coming back, Kero, he's gone." Silver said and was about ready to cry. Kero when to his sister and hugged her. Silver turn around to face Kero, but Kero started to disappear. "Kero! NO!" Silver started to cry and started to run to her brother, but Kero was gone before she could get to him. Silver once again opened her eyes and looked over the tank on her left, there was her lifeless brother, and she knew she was alone.  
  
Silver woke up to a strange world; there was nothing but shadows. "Silver!" someone yelled, she looked up and saw Kero and Kryo running towards her. Kero jumped at his sister and hugged her, and Kryo just watched. Then a shadowy figure appeared in front of Silver, Kero, and Kryo. "It's time." It said in a haunting voice with his scythe pointing to a glowing golden light. Kero and Kryo started to follow the shadow and Silver as well, but she only got half way there when she felt something pulling her back.  
  
"KERO, KRYO!" she yelled and the boys turned around and tried to help her but the shadow stop them. "Life is pulling her back, you can do nothing to help her." Silver then saw Kryo change into a shadow with wings, "Don't worry, my friend, I'll be back to help you." Kryo said and walked to light. Then Kero change into a child like white light with navy colored wings. "I'll be back as well, my sister, don't give up your hope and dreams." He said as he walked to the light with Kryo. Silver change to Silver the eighteen year old and had golden shackles on her arm and looked down to the shadow ground, then looked up to the disappearing light. "NO!" she yelled as the light disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver sat up, dipping in cold sweat. It was her nightmare she's seen for the past few nights. "Silver, Come on, It's time for the moon to come up." She heard Nightwing said. Silver grabbed her comb and brushed out her silver hair and change into her clothes she wears when she's the Moonlight Thief and grabbed her cloak. When she got outside, Darklight, Twilight, Backfire, Nightstar, Nightwing, and Icedemon were waiting for her. She recalled all but Twilight and jumped on to her dark horse pokemon. "Lets ride, Twilight." and with a neigh, Twilight run thought the forest to the fields to her next victim.  
  
* * *  
  
Kayla decided to leave Moon's Gap that night so she could get to the next town by morning, Trail moved at a slow pace for some reason. Soon a neigh was heard in the in the distance and a blue flash pasted Trail and Kayla. "What the hell was that." She said and clicked her tongue twice and Trail ran to the where the Blue Flash disappear to. Then a Trainer wearing a cloak appeared in front of them. "I wish to challenge you, my friend." the mysterious trainer said. Kayla jumped off Trail and recalled him. "Are you the Moonlight Thief?" She asked.  
  
"So you've heard about me from that Silver girl." She said with angrier on her voice. "Do you wish to battle or what?" She asked and Kayla responded by drawing out her first pokeball. "Go, Mauler!" Kayla said as she threw the pokeball and a growlithe came out ready to fight but he smelled something in the air, the smell of a houndoom. "Darklight, Go!" the Moonlight thief said as she threw out her first pokemon. "Pika, Pika." Darklight said then saw a battle ready growlithe. "Were you one of the growlithes from the foxhunt I saw years ago." Darklight asked the growlithe and mauler nodded, "Yes but I was taken from the hunt by a trainer and treated better by Kayla." Mauler said and got ready to fight. "Darklight, Rollout!" Moonlight said and Darklight roll into a ball and started to roll into Mauler but Mauler jumped in the air to avoid Darklight's attack. "Mauler, Fire Blast." When mauler touched the ground Darklight turned around and Mauler launched a fire blast, but it missed Darklight and hit the bushes close to the battle. A yelp was heard from the bushes and a Houndoom appeared growling at Mauler. "Darklight, Return" Moonlight said. The Houndoom jumped into the battle. "Your Growlithe discover how I got money from different trainers during battles." She said. "Backfire, Faint Attack." Kayla was in shock, the Houndoom had the same name as the houndoom Silver had with her. The houndoom ran towards his target and disappear. Mauler start to looked around for his opponent, and then Backfire appeared and body-slammed Mauler into a tree. "That's for the fire blast." Backfire said as he walked to Moonlight. Kayla recalled mauler and threw another pokeball. "Ninetails!" she said as she got ready to fight. "Nightstar, Go!" Moonlight said as she threw a pokeball out and an umbeon appeared. "Umbeon." She said proundly.  
  
Before the battle could continue and gun was fire and dirt flew in front of the Moonlight Thief. "Bravo, X7, Bravo, I never dreamed that you would of got this far on your own." Someone said. The Moonlight Thief growled light then it grew loud. "I'M NOT X7, DAMNIT." she yelled and looked up at the Rocket. He look down at her and grin evilly, "Oh, yes, I forgot your rather be called Nicole, No wait, I forgot after I killed your friend, you now rather be called SILVER!" he said, then Kayla looked at the Moonlight Thief as she took her hood off. "I'm surprise you knew where to find me, Rick, You and your damn Boss." Silver growled and Nightstar stood beside her trainer. "Well, So you know we under a new boss and he wants you to come back." Rick said with angrier.  
  
"I never return to Team Rocket. You hear me, NEVER!" Silver yelled. Then Rick aimed his gun at Silver. "Well, If you won't join us, then said Good- bye." then he changed his aim and fired. Nightstar fell back and lied on the ground in pain and blood dripping from her chest. "NO! NIGHTSTAR!" Silver cried as she picked up Nightstar, tears rolled down her cheeks then turned to the Rocket, and Rick starting laughing at the Umbeon's pain. "Kayla, Take Nightstar as quick as you can to Moon's Gap Pokemon Center." Silver growled as she handed Nightstar to her..  
  
Kayla looked at Silver, "But, Silver-" She began to say, but she saw Silver angrier thought her eyes, and nodded. Kayla called out Trail, and started to the pokemon center. "Aww, Poor X7, her little night rat is dying." He taunted. Silver started to run at him in pure rage with a dagger. Rick jumped out of the way and pulled out his dagger and ran at Silver. His dagger made contact on her arm. She grabbed her arm and felt her blood coming thought her fingers. Then she heard growling from behind her, then a shadow jumped on Rick and attacked him. Then a white Hand help Silver up, when she saw who it was, she was in shocked, It was the White light with the navy wings from a demon of her dream. "Kero? Is that you?" She whispered. The white wolf nodded. "I told you I'll would be back, my sister." He said.  
  
Rick was slowly getting up and looked at what appear to be a human like dark wolf with black demon's wings. "I don't want to see you come here and harm Silver or any of the pokemon that live here ever again." He growled and Rick ran out towards the north, Then the wolf looked at Silver. "You better get to the pokemon center, too." He said calmly and Silver nodded. "Thank you, Kryo." She said as called out Twilight and rode as fast as Twilight could run to the Pokemon Center, followed by Backfire.  
  
* * *  
  
When Silver got to the Pokemon center, She saw the red emergency light was still on and Kayla was standing by the door, and Blissey came out and saw Silver's arm was bleeding and grabbed bandages for her. When Blissey got done, Blissey ran back into the ER. "What happen to you?" Kayla asked harshly. "A Dagger wound, better than a whip at least." She said as she sat down and started to pray for Nightstar to be okay.  
  
The red light was then turned off and Nurse Joy came out a saw Silver. "Silver, there is nothing more I could do for Nightstar, but you can go in and see her." Nurse Joy said sadly. Silver stood up and walked into the ER where her dying friend was sleeping. "Nightstar, I'm sorry, I should have been a stronger Trainer." Silver cried softly. Then Nightstar opened her eyes lightly. "You're not weak, Silver, but I do have a secret to tell you." Nightstar said weakly. "Take care of my child went they hatch, the egg is in the closet." Then Nightstar closed her eyes for her forever sleep. Silver gently hugged Nightstar, and Blissey covered Nightstar's body with a sheet. Silver walked out of the ER and looked at Kayla, "Thank you for getting her here and giving her a last ride on your Rapidash." Silver said softly.  
  
Kayla nodded her head, "No problem, but what did that Rocket want?" She asked Silver, then Silver looked out the window from the pokemon Center, watching the sunrise, "My return to Team Rocket, But now I have to protect Moon's Gap from Team Rocket." she said. Then Kayla decided, "Then I'm staying, too." Kayla said, Then Silver looked at Kayla. "Well, You can't fight off Team Rocket by yourself." Kayla said.  
  
Silver nodded then looked back to the sunrise, I will avenge you, Nightstar, my friend. Then Silver walked outside of the pokemon center and started for her home for the first time without Nightstar.  
  
End Notes: Do you want to get in the Legacy of the Moonlight Thief? Place a Character in the Review, I'm still looking for two Team Rockets who after her and three more trainers who are willing to help Silver out. Keep a look out for the next chapter of Legend of the Moonlight Thief. 


	4. Nightstar's Son

Author's note: We got our three trainers, and we got three rockets. *Wolf ducks a book that thrown*  
  
Silver: Come on, Wolf, I still have to deal with Rick, not by other Rockets  
  
Wolf: Sorry, Silver, but where do you think Rick went? THE ORANGE ISLANDS?!?!  
  
Please R&R. ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Nightstar's Son  
  
Silver stood over her grave, and careful craved a grave marker in a tree by Nightstar's grave. Backfire and Icedemon were there with their master and softly crying they final good byes their lost friend. When Silver got done she turned to her pokemon and nodded. "It's done." She said softly and looked at her work. The grave marker had a craving of a rose and moon under Nightstar's name. Silver bended down to the grave and laid a white rose upon the grave. "Let's go home and check on the egg." Silver said while she was wiping a tear that was streaming down her face. Backfire nodded and started back, followed by Icedemon.  
  
Silver stayed behind and looked down by Nightstar's grave. Silver saw a woman wearing a lab coat with a red R on the coat and standing beside her was an Umbreon. What's she doing here? Silver thought and growled softly. The woman looked at Silver, "I'll always protect you, Silver." She said then her and the umbreon disappear. Silver shook her head lightly and looked at Nightstar's grave once more. "I must have been seeing things again." She said and Silver started back for her home.  
  
* * *  
  
Backfire and Icedemon were the first back and Nightwing and Darklight was waiting outside for them. "Guys, where's Silver?" Darklight asked in a panic. Icedemon pointed back in the wood and Silver appeared behind them. Silver started into the house, but Darklight jumped in the way. "Darklight, What are you doing." She asked as pick him and moved him out of the way. "Um, Silver, The egg hatched and-" Darklight said, but Silver just smile before he could finish. "Cool, Where's the little guy at?" Silver asked.  
  
Darklight sigh and pointed to the inside and Silver opened the door. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" Backfire and Icedemon ran inside to see what happen. The house was a total wreak, pillows were torn apart, chairs were tipped over, and glass was shatter everywhere. Backfire started to chuckle a bit then busted out laughing while Darklight and Icedemon started to pick up the furniture that fell over. Silver looked around her torn apart living, and found the culprit. A little eevee was lying on a pillow and was trying to rip it apart. Silver tried gently picked up the young eevee, but he vanished right in front of her and reappeared behind her. Silver lightly laughed and pulled out of her pocket a small bag of pokemon food and poured some in her hand. The eevee slowly came closer to Silver and finally came up to her hand for some food.  
  
Silver gently petted the young eevee, "I can't believe that you can wreck my home, you little devil." She said as she gently picked up the young eevee. The eevee yawned and fell asleep in her arms. All of her other pokemon came in and took a look at the new member of their group. "Tricky like a ghost pokemon, right, Silver." Icedemon said. Silver put the eevee over where Nightstar used to sleep. "I know, and he can disappear like one, too." Silver said then looked at Nightwing. "Nightwing, do you know what pokemon his dad is?"  
  
Nightwing shook his head, and then looked at Backfire. "You might want to ask him, I knew very little about the egg before you told me, but Nightstar told Backfire." Nightwing said. Backfire came up to Silver and nodded his head, "Yes, I do know who his Father is, His father is a Gengar." Backfire said then looked at the eevee. "So, are you keeping Eevee as his name or not." Darklight said with excitement. Silver looked at the eevee more closely, His fur was dark than a usual eevee's fur, and he had the powers of a Gengar. "He's name is Devil." She said then looked at her living room. "Well, Backfire you can watch Devil, while the rest of us clean up this mess." Backfire sighed as he when to where Devil was sleeping at and the others started to clean up.  
  
* * *  
  
A day passed since Devil was born and he wanted to fight Backfire or Darklight. "You're too young to battle." Darklight said as the three pokemon travel the night's forest. "Pleaze, Uncly Backfire, can you let me fight?" Devil said. Backfire lightly sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, Devil, but you are too young to fight." Backfire said calmly. Devil looked at Darklight who was riding on Backfire's back. "Uncly Darklight, where we are going." Devil asked. Darklight looked at Devil who was walking beside Backfire. "We promised Silver that we would take you with us tonight where she is right now after your nap was done." Darklight said calmly. Soon they saw a dark shadow in front of them. Devil hid behind Backlight while Darklight was recalled. "Don't worry, Devil, I'm not going to hurt you." The Shadow said calmly, it was the same calm voice he heard when he first met his trainer. "Eevee?" The shadow took off her hood and Silver's smile warm up the chill from the night's air.  
  
Twilight nudged her head against her trainer's shoulder. "Ok, Twilight, we'll go." Silver said as she picked up Devil while Backfire started to run for the closest hill. "Hold on tight, Devil." Silver said as she clicked tongue and Twilight started to run after Backfire. Devil felt the night wind through his fur and it felt welcoming. He felt more live in the night than in the day. This is cool, he thought, and then Twilight bucked for some reason forcing both Silver and Devil off. Silver shook her head and saw a blue aura surrounding Twilight and threw her across the field. "Twilight!" Silver shouted than looked to what did that to Twilight. "ZAM, ALAKAZAM!" It said with pride and aimed a psychic attack at Devil. Devil was battle ready for some reason, and he started to charge at the Alakazam. The Alakazam focused his psychic energy at Devil and a blue aura surrounded him, but for some reason his attack didn't slow the eevee down.  
  
Devil jumped up in air and started to focus a dark energy ball in front of him and released it. "It's a shadow ball attack." Silver said in shock. Then Devil eye's glowed and the Alakazam soon fell asleep, then Devil used bite to finish Alakazam. Silver threw a pokeball at the Alakazam. The pokeball started to glowed and shake but soon the light went off and she captured an Alakazam. Devil laughed and jumped into Silver's arms. "You did it, Devil." Silver shouted and Backfire quickly came up to Silver and Devil, and soon Devil started to glow. "What the-?" They both said as Devil became a bit large and his fur became darker. When his evolution ended he was now an Umbreon like his Mother before him. "This is strange." The Umbreon said as he looked at his new appearance. "Devil, is that you?" Silver said in shock. The umbreon nodded his head, "Yup, it's me, I can't wait to show mommy." Devil said with excitement. Silver sighed and sat down beside Devil. "Devil, There's something I needed to tell you." Silver said with sadness in her voice.  
  
In a distance, Kryo and another wolf demon looked down at Silver and her pokemon. "So, that's the lass you and Kero were telling us about all bloody night." He said with a British accent. Kryo nodded at his friend, then looked at the moon. "Sadly, I fear that Rocket who attacked Silver that night might come back with reinforcements, Trev." Kryo said, and felt uneasy about his fears. "Come we must return to the den, everyone might get worry about us." And then both wolf demons flew off into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
He stood in the office uneasy while a Persian was growling at him. "So, you failed your mission, Rick, you know I can't stand failure." A man in the shadows said. Rick started shake a bit, "Well, you see, Sir, I was attacked when I have the X7 in my grasped, by a creature with demon wings." Rick said with fear in his voice.  
  
"Hmm, A creature with demon wings. A few others have reported about humans that are shape like houndooms and they have a pair of wings." The man said as slowly petting his Persian. The Persian started to calm down and started to purr. "I like request the best Team Rocket members, Sir." Rick said than gave a salute to the man hiding in the shadows. The man started to laugh lightly, and extended his hand to Rick. "Very well," He said as he pressed a button on his desk, "Send me Josh, Josie, and Claire." Rick started to laugh lightly as three figures appeared at in front the door. Very soon, Silver, I'll be back. He thought  
  
End Notes: Sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger, but I promise to bring you guys an exciting Chapter 5. Yes, I know that a baby pokemon can't evolve the day after they are born, but hey, it has happen before. Well stay tune to more Legend of the Moonlight Thief. 


	5. Captured

Author's Notes: The Stage is set, all the characters have been revealed.  
  
Kryo: Well, not really, Wolf, You got those three Rockets, the rest of my pack, Jill Firebane, and that kid who you never mention, yet.  
  
DW: Oh, yeah, But this Chapter will reveal the rest of the characters, including the other Wolf Demons. Jill returns this chapter with a friend from Firebolt, and the fight for the Silver's Freedom shall begin between five trainers, six wolf demons, a wolf wizard, and four rockets (at least in this chapter).  
  
Disclaimers: As you all know, Silver and the Wolf demons belong to me. Ethan, Rick, Mystic, and Jill (Professor Firebane) belong to me as well. Tai Darkmoon belongs to Umbreon, and Kayla, Josh, Josie, and Claire belongs to Lightning Strike. Please asked their owners before using them, Thank you.  
  
Chapter 5: Captured  
  
It was the early afternoon, and two trainers decide to walk to Moon's Gap. The boy trainer watched as he saw a group of Mankeys playing in some nearby trees, while the women trainer looked up the sky watching spearows flying across their sky. "This place is interesting, Professor Firebane, how did you know about this place." the boy asked while laughing at two male mankeys who were fighting over a female mankey. She looked at the mankeys then started ahead of him. The boy quickly ran after Professor Firebane, "What's you hurry, it's like you don't want to stay here all day." The boy said, and she looked at him. "I want to get to town before nightfall, I have a promise to an old friend that I have to keep, Ethan." She said calmly and started again to Moon's Gap, and Ethan followed. A Shadow flew over them and Firebane looked up and the gusts of wind started blow across the fields, "Twister, do you mind?" She yelled and a sandy colored wolf with white wings landed in front of them. "G'day, Mates, Sorry about that but you should of know I'll would be here." He said with an Australian accent behind his voice. "Dude, Twister, how did you get here, I thought you were stay with others?" Ethan asked.  
  
Twister looked to the west where the mountains were touching the skies. "I was called back by my leader, He said there was trouble coming here, and he wanted all the wolf demons here." Twister said then expanded his wings, "Well, Mates, I hated to fly off, but He want us to report what we saw while patrolling these field, See ya, Mates!" and with a mighty flap of his white wings Twister took to the skies and start back to the mountains he was looking at and disappeared in the skies. "Well, let's go Ethan we need to be up by the time the Moon is in the night sky." She said as walked to the town and Ethan followed her to Moon's Gap.  
  
* * *  
  
Twister flew quickly to the mountains close to Moon's Gap, where a cave awaited him. Dust raised as he land in front of the cave and he walked in. A small fire was light in the middle of group of shadows. One of the shadows stood up and looked at Twister, "What is your report, Twister?" He asked the tried wolf demon. Twister bowed lightly to the shadow, "There was no sign those people in black with a red "R" on their clothes, Kryo." Twister said calmly, then looked up at his leader. Kryo nodded lightly and walk towards the end of the den. A white wolf with navy wings stood up and looked at a black wolf with dark green demon wings. "Kryo, why are we worried about these Rockets anyhow, they pose no threat to us?" the black wolf asked Kryo, then the white wolf looked at Kryo as well. Kryo looked at the young black wolf, "If Team Rocket gets here, we'll be captured and experimented on, just we were back home, Lara."  
  
Another black wolf demon with dark red wings stood up, "Kryo, not to be rude, lad, but we left our world to live in peace with the people here in this world." He said. Then another dark wolf demon stood up as well, "Yeah, Kryo, what are you so afraid of?" Kryo couldn't think of what to say to them. "This new enemy has a better technology than what we're use too, my friends." a new voice said. All the wolf demons turned to see who it was. A young human like dark wolf without demon's wings entered the den, he carried a staff with leaves sprouting at the top of the staff. He wore tan pant, and wore a dark green cloak. All the wolf demons bowed lightly to the newcomer as he walked up to Kryo.  
  
"Mystic, what do you mean these Rockets have better technology, when I fought that rocket before, all he had was a dagger." Kryo said to the wizard, but Mystic shook his head lightly. "He didn't think someone else would protect the girl you and Kero save that night." Mystic threw some dust into the fire and images appeared in the fire. "These 'Rockets' as you like called them has these long range weapons, better than the bow and arrow we use to," then an image draws it's gun and the sound of gun fire echoed in the den, "They have the power of a thousand arrows, and they can be fatal." Then the black wolf slammed his hand on the ground, "but we're immortal, we can't be harmed by mortal weapons." he yelled, but Mystic put his hand up. "Tis true, Trev, but if your wings get shot while in flight…" Mystic said to the black wolf. "You'll have the same fate as Shadow." A female dark wolf Demon said.  
  
"But we have to protect the portal guardian at all cost, if Team Rocket gets their hands on her, they'll find our world and destroy everything and everyone we all loved and hold dear." The white wolf said, and Kryo nodded his head lightly. Then all the wolf demons agreed with the young white wolf. "Then it's set in stone, when they come, we'll be ready." Kryo said, and the other drew their weapons and raised them in the air.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver watching the Sunset when Backfire came and sat beside her. "Silver, remember that night when you battle that girl and Nightstar got kill." Silver lightly nodded her head and kept her eyes on the sunset. "Well, what were those monstrous figures that save your life." Silver was silent still and when the Sunset was over she stood up a started back to her home. "Those figures were just protecting me from that Rocket who attack." Silver finally said to Backfire. When Silver got back to her home, Kayla was standing in front of her door. "Hi, Silver." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Okay, How did you find my home?" Silver asked, then a growlithe appeared from behind Kayla. "Hot Streak followed your scent after you left the pokemon center." Devil appeared behind Silver, and Kayla started to hyperventilate. "Who… is… That…?" Kayla said when she could. Silver picked up the Umbreon. "This is Nightstar's son, Devil, He was born two days ago, and I guess he looks Nightstar, right?" Silver said as she petted Devil. Kayla calmed down and Silver handed Devil to Kayla. "He does look like your other Umbreon, I almost thought I saw a ghost or something." Devil jumped out of Kayla's arms and ran in side of Silver's home. "Silver? Is that you?" a voice said. Silver turned around and saw a woman in her early twenties, wearing a white lab coat. Behind her was boy in his late teens wearing regular clothes for everyday.  
  
"Ok, who are you?" Kayla asked harshly. The woman just shook her head lightly, "I'm just an old friend of Silver's." She said. Silver was confused a bit, she remember the face but couldn't think of who it was. "Maybe this will help you remember." She said when she put out of her pocket a silver houndoom charm with 'Nicole' engraved into it. Silver walked up to the woman and to a closer look at the charm. "Jill? Is it you?" She asked the woman and she nodded heard head. "But now it's Professor Firebane." Jill said. The boy behind Jill coughed lightly at her. "Oh, yeah and this is Ethan, a master of electric pokemon and a member of Firebolt." Ethan shook Silver hand and nodded lightly. "It's nice it meet you, and this Kayla." Silver said.  
  
From the window, Backfire watched as Silver was talking to the other people outside from Silver's home. "If Silver does hurry up, The moon is going to rise without the Moonlight Thief." Then the Alakazam Silver catch the night before came up behind Backfire. "Who is this Moonlight Thief?" He asked. Backfire jumped down from the chair, "It's Silver's shadow personality, Psyfire, it only happens at night when the moon is in the sky." Psyfire nodded lightly and when to gather the other Dark pokemon for the night.  
  
"So what is this Firebolt, Jill?" Silver asked. Jill looked at Ethan and looked at Silver. "It's a group of trainers who are fighting against Team Rocket. I'm trying to…" The moon started to rise in the night sky and Silver's eyes widen then she run inside of her home. Kayla and Ethan were shocked about what Silver just did but Jill just shook her head. "I forgot." Jill said. Kayla looked at Jill, "What?" She asked harshly. "Yes, Why did she do that, Professor Firebane?" Ethan asked her.  
  
"Silver told me a few years ago that she was created by Team Rocket, and they use three different pokemon types: Dark, Ghost, and Fighting. Her Dark and Ghost DNA are in tuned to the night and the moon and she'll battle in the night." Jill explained to them. Then a blue flame flashed in front of them. "Well, better follow her." Ethan said as he pulled out a pokeball, and Jill did the same thing. Kayla was still confused and wasn't too happy. "Ok, I want to know what's going on here!" she yelled. "If you want to know, you'll have follow us, and I'll explained everything." Jill said as she jumped on a Rapidash. Kayla called out Trail and all three of them rode off after Silver.  
  
* * *  
  
The night wind blown lightly across the fields, A boy watched as a few Houndours ran across the path. He decided to walk up on the hill to get a better look of where he was at. When got up the hill, a Dark trainer was waiting for him up there. "I wish to battle you." She said. And without hesitation the boy drew out his first pokeball. "No problem." He said. The boy threw his first pokeball out, "Sneasel" the pokemon said as she prepared for battle. "Go, Icedemon" Moonlight yelled and her Sneasel was ready for battle. The Sneasel started to charge at other. "Icedemon, use Agility." Moonlight said and Icedemon started to speed up so fast, it looked like there was ten of him. "Midnight, use Agility as well." Then both were so fast twenty of them appeared. Moonlight shook her head, this is going to take forever, she thought. "Icedemon, use Fury cutter." Moonlight said and Icedemon charge at the other sneasel and slash at her. The hit was made but the attack didn't harm her very much. Icedemon got little mad and charged at Midnight again. "Midnight, use beat up." Midnight threw punches with her claws at Icedemon and Icedemon fell after the attack was done. The moonlight thief recalled Icedemon and drew another pokeball from her belt. "Go, Devil." The young umbreon emerge from his pokeball and was ready for battle.  
  
Before the battle could continue, a gun was fire, this time in the air. "Oh no." Moonlight said then she turn around. Rick was behind her and had his gun in his hand. "Devil, return." Moonlight said and Devil was return into the pokeball. "Well, X7, I'm surprised you got a new pokemon to replace your night rat." He taunted. Silver started to growl lightly and ball her hand into fist. "So, this is the girl the boss wants." a new voice said and the boy wearing a black Team rocket jumpsuit appeared behind him, followed by two girls also from team rocket. "So you needed reinforcements to get me." Silver said harshly as Backfire moved behind her. Then one of the girl's pointed at the boy behind Silver. "Is that the Tai kid that we've been after for awhile?" Rick nodded his head, "So it is, we'll take him as well." Rick said, Silver looked at her Houndoom and handed him a bag. "Backfire run as far as you can and hide our friends." Backfire nodded and started to run to the woods. Silver faced Rick, "If you want me, you'll have to fight me." She said.  
  
Rick looked at the one Rocket, "Josh, if she tries to run, I want you to have your pokemon ready." He said, then a gunshot was heard in the distance and the bullet missed Rick. Everyone looked to see who fired the gun, It was a girl on a Rapidash that had a gun pointing at the four Rockets. "Next time I wouldn't miss." Kayla said, and behind her was Jill on her Rapidash and Ethan on a Charizard. "These lands are protected by Firebolt, Leave at once." Jill yelled at the four Rockets.  
  
Rick looked at the other the other three. "New plan, prevent those four from interfering with the capturing of the X7." Rick said and three nodded. Josh called out his Fearow and the two girl called out two grass, a Tangela, and Exeggutor. "I'll take the Charizard, Claire take the Rapidash without the gun, and Josie take the Rapidash with the gun." Josh said as flew after the Charizard. Kayla put her gun away, "So a little grass pokemon wants to fight a Fire type, Let's go Trail!" Kayla said as Trail charge off towards the Tangela. Jill Jumped off her Rapidash and let the Rapidash charge into battle against the Exeggutor. Silver jump on to Twilight and started ran far from the battles to escape team rocket but Rick ran after her, and Tai followed after him.  
  
Rick threw a dagger at Twilight's legs, but it missed and forced her to buck and made Silver fall off. Silver stood up and faced Rick and drew her dagger. "You remember the last time you fought me." Silver said, but Rick didn't care. "Fine then." Silver said, and she charge at Rick with her dagger point at him. Rick moved out of the line of her charge and forced her to trip in the dirt. "Come on, X7, let's fight hand to hand, no weapons." Rick said, Silver threw her dagger at the ground. "Fine with me." Silver said, then Rick started to run at her. Silver blocked the first punch and threw a punch at his head, but he blocked. Soon punches and kicks were thrown at each other but they both kept blocking each others. Then Rick kicked under silver's legs where she couldn't block and force her to fall on her back, then Rick threw a punch at her stomach, and another one at her head. Silver slowly got up and coughed out some blood. Silver glared at her enemy and ran at him again. This time Rick threw a punch at her stomach. Silver coughed up some more blood, then fell.  
  
Rick looked at his prize for while then he tied her hand behind her back. Silver groan as she woke up. "Pity, I thought you would be more of a challenge, X7." Rick said, then kicked her in the stomach. He called out a fearow and put her on the bird pokemon. As he started to take off and white thing was coming at him at a fast speed. The white wolf flew at a fast speed towards the Fearow. "LET HER GO!" The White wolf yelled but a gun was fired at him. The bullet hit his wing and the white wolf cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. "That was easy." Rick as the flew towards the still raging battle, The charizard fell to ground and the rapidashs were being beaten by two grass types. "We got our prize, let's head back to headquarters." Rick said and the three Rocket retreat to the north. Jill, Ethan, and Kayla recalled their pokemon and started to look around for Silver. Tai was spotted carrying a white creature towards the others. "He's injured." Tai said as the other ran up to him. Kayla was shocked what she saw. "What is it?" Kayla asked. Jill and Ethan as five more creatures flying towards them, and landed in front of them. "What happen?" One of them asked. Tai stepped forward, "He tried to prevent Team rocket form taking a trainer but the rocket shot his wing." Then a human like dark wolf with a staff appeared and looked at the white wolf's wing. "He should be ok, He wasn't very high in the air." Tai said, but the dark wolf shook his head. "I feared this would happen, I warned Kero about their weapons." He said, and bandaged his wing. Kayla started to get mad and pulled out her gun again. "Okay, I want explanation, NOW!" Kayla yelled. The Leader of the creatures stepped forward. "Of course, but we'll have to get the portal guardian back from Team Rocket." He said. Jill look at the leader of the creatures, "Who are you?" Jill asked.  
  
"I'm Kryo, the leader of the Wolf Demons, we're here to protect the portal guardian from evil." Kryo said, then the dark wolf stand beside Kryo. "Team Rocket somehow create a portal guardian by mixing four elements: Dark, Ghost, Fighting, and Psychic. Your friend, Silver, happens to be one of many portal guardian." The Dark wolf said. Jill nodded, "Then, I'm coming, you need someone who know where team rocket's headquarters are at." Ethan step beside her and nodded. "I'm coming, too." Tai said. "So am I." Kayla said.  
  
"Then you'll need a tour guild." a new voice said, and all of them turn to see who it was. Backfire was behind them and walked up towards them. "If you plan to invade Team Rocket's Headquarters, I'll lead you to where their might have my master." Backfire said, and all of them were shocked. "Yes, I can talk, Silver taught me how to speak the human language a few years ago." He said. Kryo nodded at looked at his pack. "We'll all stay here with Kero." Twister said, but the dark wolf shook his head. "Mystic?" Kryo said in confusing. "You'll need my help so I'll go along as well." Mystic said, and Kryo nodded. Sun began to rise in the horizon, and the rescue was on its way.  
  
End Noted: For those of you who want to know more about Shadow, and the other Wolf demons. "Written in Shadows" will come after chapter 7. The Rescue mission will continue in Chapter 6, Stay Tune. 


	6. Rocket Rebellion

Author's Note: Ok Just to make this short and sweet, Silver was captured last chapter, and Backfire is leading a group of trainers, a wolf wizard, and a Wolf demon into the team rocket's Headquarters. The Last Character to the Moonlight Thief has been added and is a Rocket gone good. How will this end, we shall so find out in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimers: For the Last Time, I own Silver, Jill, Ethan, Rick, Ben, Kryo, and Mystic. Lightning-Strike owns Claire, Josie, Josh, and Kayla. Umbreon owns Tai Darkmoon. Please asked the Character's owners before using them in your own Fan Fic, Thank you.  
  
Chapter 6: Rocket Rebellion  
  
Viridian City, home of the Viridian Forest, a ground pokemon gym, and Team Rocket's Headquarters. The Four trainer reached the city around nightfall. There was no one on Viridian's streets that night for a strange reason. "I don't like this, Professor Firebane, where is everyone?" Ethan asked quietly. Jill looked around for any sign of Team Rocket. "This place is like a ghost town at night, everyone is hiding in fear." Jill whispers to Ethan. Two Rocket were coming at them as they all duck to hide from the Rocket expect for Mystic and Kryo. "What are you two doing?" Kayla asked harshly, "Get down before they see you." It was too late, but luckily the Rockets didn't see them when they walked by.  
  
"What the.?" Ethan whisper. All of them stared at the two wolves, "What, so you guys are the only ones who see us through Mystic's spell." Kryo said. Jill shook her head as Kryo and Ethen started arguing and started to sneak over towards the door. Two young men wearing team rocket Uniforms were waiting for them behind some bushes. Kayla was about ready to draw her gun but Ethan shook his head. "Those two are spies from Firebolt." Ethan whispered. Then two rockets waved them over and they followed Jill's lend. "Professor Firebane, we thought you got captured." one of them said.  
  
"No, I didn't, but do you guys have those Uniforms for all four of us?" The one rocket nodded. Kayla looked at Jill with a puzzle look on her face, then she saw team rocket uniforms being passed to her. "WHAT! I'm not wearing that!" Kayla yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this." Kayla said as the group walked into the Headquarter, all of them were wearing a black Team Rocket jumpsuit. "Hey, just be glad you're not wearing a girl's uniform." Tai said. Backfire lead the group to the elevator but two more Rockets went in with them as well. "Can you press the third for us?" One of them said. Tai nodded his head and press the button. The other Rocket at Jill, "You look familiar somehow?" Jill quickly shook her head, "Nope, I'm just new member." She said, and the Rocket nodded his head, "Okay." The two rockets started to talk to each about a fight somewhere but no one pay attention. One of the rockets looked at Kayla who wasn't happy at all. "Hey, so you new members know there's going to a fight tonight on the Third floor." He told Kayla, Ethan looked at Kayla, "Please, keep your cool, and don't punch him" He whispered. Kayla shook her head, "Sure, Whatever." She muttered under her breath. When the Doors opened the Two rockets left the elevator and the doors closed again. "For a second there you were going to punch him." Ethan said, but Kayla didn't answer him. "Can we get going and save your friend and get out of here?" Tai said harshly.  
  
Before the doors closed Kryo garb the one door to prevent them from closing. "Go to the fight, I think you'll find Silver there." Kryo said as Mystic nodded his head. Jill nodded and the trainer went off towards the so-called rocket arena. There was a line up of Rockets to enter the arena and more rockets were coming. Backfire followed Kayla to the front door of the arena. "Excuse, but we don't allowed Pokemon in the arena, that houndoom will have to go in it's pokeball." A guard said to Kayla. Kayla looked at Backfire then looked at the Guard. "Well you see, I leave his pokeball at my room and he doesn't go in his pokeball." Kayla said quickly. The guard looked at Kayla and was pulling something from his pocket. An arm grabbed the guard's arm and forces the guard to drop his gun that he was trying to pull from his pocket. "I wouldn't do that, my friend, if you know what's good for you." A young boy said to the guard. The boy looked to nine years old, and he was wearing the rocket uniform. "Why you little punk, I'll make sure you died a slow death for interrupting my work." The guard yelled, but the boy showed no fear, and handed the guard his gun. "Then why didn't you kill me now, end my life so I leave this god forbidden place. Then another rocket came over to stop the fight. "What's going on here?"  
  
The guard explained his story to the rocket, then the rocket looked at Kayla. "I'll let you that houndoom in there this once but the next time you better have a pokeball for it." The rocket said harshly then the guard and the rocket grabbed the boy's arms and started to drag him to the elevator. "Poor kid." Kayla said as walks into the arena to find the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Kryo and Mystic found their way to the prison cells a half hour later, the sounds of pain and torment filled the cells. Kryo looked into one empty cell and saw blood all over the back wall and a bullet hole in the middle of the blood stain. Somehow Kryo could hear the person who was once in that screaming and the fatal shot that cost the person his or her life. Mystic looked into one cell, and saw a little girl that was no more then five years old sitting middle of her cell, crying for her family. Another cell had a young boy that has a pair of charizard wings and a few scars over his back and face.  
  
"I never thought humans could do this to each other." Kryo said, Then Mystic looked at Kryo. "Kryo, Humans are like our kind, They judge difference to others as we do, and they'll kill or torture their own kind like we do." Mystic said.  
  
"Some of the humans are will risk their lives to protect another human or their pokemon." a voice said from another cell. Kryo ran to where a voice came from. When he got there, he saw a rocket was locked in a cell where the voice came from. Kryo growled lightly, "Where's Silver?" He said harshly to the rocket. The rocket looked at Kryo with a puzzled looked, then Kryo grabbed the Rocket by his neck but prevent his hand from killing the rocket. "I'll ask you again, Where's Silver?" Kryo growled.  
  
"Go ahead and kill me, I ratter be died then be a puppet for team Rocket." the Rocket said. Then a Staff hit Kryo's arm and force Kryo to drop the boy. "Why did you do that for?" Kryo growled at Mystic. Mystic looked at the boy and nodded his head. Mystic look at the lock and started to chant something over the lock and the door came open. Mystic walked inside and Kryo followed. "Hello, my child, I am Mystic, a wolven wizard, and this Wolf Demon is Kryo. Tell me, how long had you been a prisoner here, child." Mystic said to the boy.  
  
"For two months now, They want someone to train their fighting pokemon and they killed my family and kidnap Me." the boy said, and Kryo calm down a bit after hearing that. "That sounds like what happen to someone else," Mystic said as he looked Kryo. "What's your name kid." Kryo asked the boy.  
  
"Ben."  
  
"Hmm, Tell you what, Ben, If you help us out, We'll help you." Mystic said. Ben nodded, "If you help me out of here and help me get my friends back, I'll help you." Mystic extended his hand, "A fair deal." Ben extended his and shook his hand with Mystic. Kryo looked at Ben, Can I trust him, Kryo thought, He's a Rocket. Mystic looked at Kryo and nodded his head, then shook Ben's hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Two battles raged, one a pokemon battle with skilled two Rockets leading the battle, then a fight between two rockets. "Hmm, the spies said that there were fights to the death, so far there weren't any." Jill said to Ethan. Soon a Rocket came out to the middle of the arena. "My fellow members of Team Rocket, Yesterday evening, Four team Rocket went out to recapture the first living 'X'." He begin, "For our final fight will be a fight the first man falls, Coming from the South Gate, The X7!" The Four trainers grasped and looked at the open gate. Silver walked out with shackles around her wrists and being followed by Rick. Rick went up towards Silver and removed the shackles and walked back to the gate. The rocket nodded, "From the north gate, The second living 'X', The X8!" Cheers roared from the crowd as the north opened and a young boy wearing a white rocket uniform appeared from the gate but he wasn't lead out by a Rocket. "So you're my older sister." The boy said calmly, but Silver didn't answer. The boy chuckle lightly, "I wonder which of us is stronger, You or me?"  
  
Silver looked up at her so called brother, then smiled "You'll find out soon, my brother." Silver said harshly. The Rocket went of to the side. "Let the fight begin!" the Rocket yelled, and the two start to run at each other. "I bet you a hundred dollars that she'll get killed." one rocket in front of Kayla said to another Rocket. "Nay, I bet two hundred dollars that she'll get knocked out." the other Rocket said. "I can't believe their betting on a human's life." Kayla said to Tai. "They'll do that, Team Rocket doesn't have a heart after all." Tai said to Kayla.  
  
Silver started to throw punches after her counter part and he would block her punches. The boy pulled out a dagger and started to attack her with the dagger, but Silver blocked the attacks. "My sister, this is started to dull Me." the boy said. Then his dagger made contact to her left side. Silver held back her cries, but the roar of the crowd grew louder. "Then I'll make it less dull for you." Siler growled as he attacked with his dagger again. Silver dodged his attack but grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground on his back forcing him to drop his dagger. Silver quickly grabbed the dagger as the boy got back up. "Very good, my sister, but your time is up." The boy said and Silver started to attack him with the dagger. When her arm got there her brother blocked the attack and felt a dagger stab into her stomach. Silver stepped back from the boy and fell to her back. The Four Trainer and the crowd stood up in shock. The rocket who was at the side ran up to Silver and two more came out of the stands and started to take Silver some place.  
  
The crowd started to file out of the arena, Jill started to look for the others when the crowds were gone. "Ethan, Kayla, Tai, where are you guys?" Jill whispered. Kayla came out from behind one door and was followed by Backfire. Ethan appeared behind Jill, and Tai came from the other door across from Kayla. "Ok, I wonder where they took Silver?" Kayla said. Backfire started towards a clock and looked at it. "It took a hour for the crowds to leave here they should have her back to her cell." Backfire said. Jill frowned at a thought, "If she's still alive." Jill said lightly, but Backfire shook his head. "They would just take the dagger out, repair what they can, and give her more ghost DNA." Backfire said, "They've done it before when she was that badly injury when she was young." Tai looked at Backfire, "But if you know that about her you would have been." Tai began to say, and Backfire nodded his head. "Yes, I was a guard pokemon for Team Rocket, both my sister, Trinity, and me. I wouldn't obey orders and I kept on leaving my duties to see a young girl whom they called "X7," then they catch me when Trinity and I were trying to escape, and took me to the lab, and did what they called 'mind and body improvements'. Instead I evolved into a houndoom and I was twice as strong and twice as big as a normal houndoom and that's when I escape from Team Rocket leaving behind me Rockets that I've killed when I escaped and my sister." Backfire said with sadness behind his voice. Kayla patted Backfire on the head, and backfire nodded his head. "We'll have to go down two more floors to the cells, just for a full warning, what you'll see will make your stomachs turn." Backfire said as he lead the group to the elevator, and the started down.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben looked out for any guards, but there weren't any. "Ok, guys, coast is clear." Ben started as he started to the doors. Kryo and Mystic followed behind him as Ben open the door. Ben grabbed six pokeballs and started to look around in the cages. "What are we looking for?" Kryo asked. Ben looked at a tall which held a hitmonchan, "Rouge, are you ok?" The Hitmonchan nodded his head. "Ok, lets get you out of here, Return." Ben said as he pointed the pokeball at the Hitmonchan and recalled him. "Mystic, catch." Ben said as he threw the pokeball at him and Mystic catch it. "Ben?" a new voice whisper. He looked in to a long cage that held a scared houndoom in it. "Yes, Trinity, I help you like you help me." Ben said as he petted the houndoom. "Kryo throw me another pokeball." Ben yelled and Kryo grabbed one and threw it towards him. "Return, Trinity." Ben said as he recalled the houndoom. When the houndoom was return, Ben reduced the pokeball and put the pokeball in his pocket. "Kryo, Do you know what a Charizard is?" Ben asked, Kryo shook his head. "Ok, well, try to find a large red dragon with a flame on his tail that answers to the name, 'Meteor.'" Kryo nodded his a started to cage for a pokemon under that deception.  
  
A half hour later Ben found all five of his fighting team, but Kryo couldn't find the charizard Ben was looking for. "Ok, Did you look in the Big cages." Ben asked him, Kryo nodded his head. "Ok, Meteor are you here?" A roar answered Ben's voice, "He's in the back." Ben said as he ran back of the pokemon storage room. In the back was a lone cage that had a charizard that was bad hurt and that had a huge scar over his left eye and one over his right wing.  
  
"Meteor, What did they do to you?" Ben asked the charizard as he put his hand on the charizard's head. The Charizard roar lightly like he was talking to Ben and Ben nodded, which got Kryo a bit confused. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll get you out of here and we'll both escape." Ben told the Charizard as he pointed the pokeball the charizard and recalled him. "You can talk to pokemon?" Kryo said lightly, but Ben nodded his head. "A Friend can understand what they trying to tell the trainer, but the trainer doesn't know their language." Ben said, "You kept your end of the deal so far, and I'll keep my end, Mystic, If your friend Silver is anywhere, they'll have her where I was at."  
  
* * *  
  
The cries of the prisoners and the smell of blood flow throughout the hall. The Guard was walking back to the elevator when four rockets came out of it. "What are you four doing here." The guard asked, that was when Ethan punched the guard. Jill grabbed the keys while Ethan and Tai dragged the guard into an empty cell. "Kayla, stay here and keep an eye out for any others" Jill said and Kayla nodded as she got her gun ready. Backfire started to sniff around different cell while Jill, Ethan and Tai followed behind him. Backfire stop in front of a cell when his paws step in someone's blood. "Someone was killed here not to long along." Backfire said as his kept on walking. The blood made paw prints behind Backfire as he walked forward. Backfire stopped again while he bump to the boy of before. "Watch out, Backfire." Jill yelled as she grabbed a gun that was close by. Backfire looked up at the boy as Kryo and Mystic appeared behind him. "It's ok, Jill, Ben is a good guy." Kryo said gently then Jill lowers the gun and dropped it, then a gunfire echo throughout the hall, and the group looked at Jill. "What?" Jill asked.  
  
"Where were you two?" Backfire asked, but Mystic shook his head. "Now is not the time to answer that, Silver's down here." Mystic said as He turned around and started to run. The other's followed Mystic to a cell with Silver lying unconscious on the cell's floor. Backfire pulled himself through the bars and went by Silver's side. "Master, wake up." Backfire whispered as he nudged her head. Jill finally found the keys to the cell and opened it up. Backfire was still trying to wake Silver up as Mystic kneel next to Silver. Mystic placed his hand on Silver head and closed his eyes. Soon Silver's eye slowly opened, her vision was a blur at first but she soon saw Backfire and her friends. Silver started to sit up and look around. "Silver, are you ok?" Kryo asked. Silver nodded her head. "She'll be okay, Kryo." Mystic said then Silver looked at the Dark Wolf. "Who are you?" She asked Mystic.  
  
"I'm Mystic, But it think we should that our leave." Mystic said as he hurry footstep coming closer towards the cells. Kryo started to growl and was ready to fight. When Kayla appeared in front of the cell, Kryo started to calm down. "Kayla, What's wrong, and what happen to the guard?" Ethan asked.  
  
"The guard tried grabbed me, but I shot him." Kayla said, then the group looked at her. "Well that answers the gunfire." Ben said, "But we'll have to get out of here." Ben looked outside of the cell and nodded his head. The group started to run towards the elevator. The elevator open before they got there and they quickly hid in an open cell. "Okay, Find the intruders before they escape with the X7." Rick yelled at the nine Rockets as they all marched out of the Elevator. When the group of Rocket walked passed the cell the group ran out of the cell jump into the Elevator. Rick turned his head and saw the group of trainers. "You idiots, There they go." Rick yelled as he fired his gun at the elevator, the bullet Made contact in Silver's arm. Silver grabbed her arm and tried to hold her cries. The Elevator stopped at the First floor and the group started run for the Viridian Forest. Team Rocket start to fire at the group but they disappear when they started to search the forest for them.  
  
* * *  
  
Rick stood in the Boss's office while someone else hiding in the shadows was talking to him. "So, you let a group of five trainers escape with the X7." the Boss said. Rick tried to talk but his words form into mutters. "You know that I can't stand failures, Rick." The Persian by the boss's side started to growl and hiss at Rick, and his fears started to take him over. "I've given you one last chance and you fail that chance." He said with anger, "You've failed me for the last time." Then Rick fell to his knees, "Please give me another chance, I promise to bring her back and I'll watch her cell." Then the boss looked at the person in the shadows. "I think not." The boss said and the person in the shadows pulled out a gun and shot Rick in the head. Rick fell dead on the floor, and the boss rang for the clean up crew. "You know what to do?" The boss asked the person in the shadows. "Don't worry, Sir, I'll take fifty Rockets and kill my sister and her little friends." the person in the shadow as he walked out of the office. "Let hope you don't fail, X8." The boss whispered as he started on some paperwork.  
  
End notes: YAY, RICK'S DEAD, but I'm celebrating early with the X8 now on Silver's trail. How will this fight end? The final fight is coming in two chapters. 


	7. Prepare For War

Author Note's: It's time to prepare for battle everyone. In the Last chapter, a group of four trainers (Jill, Ethan, Kayla, and Tai), a wolf wizard (Mystic), and The leader of the Wolf Demons (Kryo), went into the heart of Team Rocket, rescued Silver, and gain a new ally, a young Rocket named Ben. Now the X8 vows to take and train fifty Rockets and hunt Silver and her friends. Will Silver be ready for this battle for her freedom? We Shall see.  
  
Chapter 7: Prepare for War  
  
It been a day since the group left for team rocket headquarters, the fear of them not returning was settle on everyone's mind, except for two. Kero sat outside of the den with Devil by his side, watching the sky and ground for any signs of the Wolf demon leader or the anyone from the group of trainers. Devil sighed and lowers his head to the ground, He missed Silver and wanted her to come back. Kero gently patted Devil on the head and nodded at him. "I know how you feel, Devil, I had the same feeling when my father died." Kero whispered. Devil's one ear started to twitch and look to where it came from, Kero heard it too.  
  
It sounded like a howl with a bit of a screech in it. The howl came again, and both Devil and Kero smiled. Kero then out a howl that had more of a roar in it and sounded more fearing than the first howl. The pack of wolf demons and a group of pokemon ran out side of the den to see what was going. A Shadow was moving closer to the den and was followed by three Charizards and a giant bird, then two fireballs were racing up the mountainside towards the den as well. The shadow landed then the dragon and the bird followed and the two fireballs stop in front of the pack and the pokemon. Three people jumped off of the Charizards, two people jumped off the bird and two others jumped off the flamed horses. Devil jumped on one of the Charizard riders and started to lick them. "Okay, Devil, It's good to see you, too." the rider laughed.  
  
Then devil jumped off of the rider and walked up to the pokemon. The blue flames from Twilight's mane, reveal their master, Silver. The pokemon were so happy to see their master that they gather around her. The group started to laugh as Silver's pokemon shown her how happy their were to see her safe. All but one of the shadows revealed themselves to be Kryo, Jill, Ethan, Kayla, Tai, and Mystic. The last shadow watch as the pack of wolf demons and groups of pokemon celebrated Silver's and the group's return. Kryo wave the shadow to come over but he wouldn't, he could think of what might happen if these creatures thought he was part of the group who capture and torture this girl. Silver walked over to the Shadow and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ben, Kryo and Mystic will stop these guys if they try to attack you." Silver said, then she pointed Jill, Ethan, Kayla, and Tai, who were now wearing their regular clothes , "Beside Those four are going to burn those god awful uniforms later."  
  
"Okay, But, I'll need some new clothes sometime cause this uniform is all I have." Ben said. Ben walked into light and shown his face to the park and the pokemon. BackFire, who finally made up the mountain, saw they were introducing Ben to the group, which the pokemon and the pack were happy that they got a Rocket on their side.  
  
"I hate to tell you all, but I must leave." Ethan said, "But I'll be back." Then jump on the yellow bird. The Bird made a loud screech and a charge to electricity filled the sky as the bird flew off into the night sky. "You'll have to tell me where he got the Zapdos from sometime." Kayla said to Jill.  
  
"He'll have to tell you, cause I don't know." Jill said. Then a flash of blue light pass by them and Silver, Twilight, and Backfire were gone. "Now where did She go off to?"  
  
* * *  
  
He looks over his chosen fighters, and sighed in despair. "This is the best team rocket has to offer, oh great." He muttered under his breath. He looks over his troop again and sighed once more. "Okay, You are all the best that Team rocket has the offer, For the next week, You will all fight with your hands and your heads, NOT with your pokemon." He yelled. Some of the Rockets were uneasy, but other just smiled.  
  
One of the rocket stepped forward and Saluted to the X8, "Sir, what if Firebolt interferes, almost all of them has flying pokemon." the Rocket said, but X8 gave him a cruel look and the Rocket fell back. "Hmm, Maybe your right, that may prove to be a problem." The X8 said as looked at the fifty Rockets. "Now, Which one of you is Josh?"  
  
A Young Rocket stepped forward and saluted to X8, "I am, Sir." Josh said proudly. The X8 gave a cold smile then looked at the group of Rockets again. "Now, all of you who have strong flying pokemon that you can ride on, Step forward." Half of the Rockets stepped forward and looked at The X8. "Good, All of you will follow Josh here for flight training," Then the X8 turned to Josh, "Teach them to flying with. Umm. oh what are those words. oh yeah. brute strength and no mercy" Josh Saluted and walked away with twenty-five Rockets, then the X8 Turned to the rest of his troops. "For the rest of you, You'll all be working in the training room." The X8 said as he started towards the training room with the other half of his Troops.  
  
* * *  
  
Backfire was the first who made it back to the den with seven more pokemon following him. Backfire walked to where the trainers made camp close to the den. Jill, Kayla, Tai, and Ben were talking about something that he didn't pay any attention to. Devil walked up to a Charmander that came up with Backfire and started to play with it. Ben looked over at the two pokemon as they played. "Reminds me of when Meteor was a Charmander." Ben thought, then smiled lightly. Then He remember something, He pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and walked away of the group and walked a little bit into the woods. he held out the pokeball as a light emerges from the pokeball. The light shaped into a houndoom who look shook her head, then looked up at Ben. "Are we out?" She asked him, and Ben nodded his head. She sniffs the air and her eyes widen to something she smells. "My brother's near by." She barked happily then followed the scent towards the camp.  
  
"Are you sure, He could be somewhere else, Trinity." Ben said to the houndoom as ran to catch up with her. The Houndoom looked at Ben and nodded her head. "I'm sure, Ben, I know my brother's scent, I smelled his scent on you when you save me." Trinity said and walked closer towards the camp.  
  
Backfire was watching the young pokemon playing when a scent catches his nose. He looked in the direction the scent was coming from. Ben and a scarred Houndoom came out of the woods, and the two houndooms look at each other for a minute. "Trinity, Is that you?" Backfire said to the scarred Houndoom, and she nods her head. "It's good to see you again, Duke." Trinity said calmly.  
  
Backfire sighed lightly and shook his head, "My name now is Backfire, Trinity." He said. Ben looked at the to houndooms as they catch up with each other. Jill looked at Ben and shook her head, "This that your houndoom?" Ben sat and looked at the group and sighed. "No, She isn't, she was a prisoner like myself who only wanted to follow her brother's paw prints." Ben said, and sighed once more. Kayla shook her head, and threw a rocket uniform into the fire. "Did you have a brother, Ben?" Jill asked him.  
  
"Yes, He was a trainer of the fighters, all of my family were masters of fighting pokemon." Ben said then he looked up at the stars, "Team Rocket came into my hometown and destroyed everything and everyone who got in they way. My family and I tried to defend the town, but they killed them and capture their pokemon that was when one of their pokemon struck me down. When I woke up I found myself in a cell, and alone, they wanted me to join them and help train their pokemon to become powerful pokemon, but I refused. I wanted to die to join my family, but team rocket has always taken me to near death but never took me to my wish."  
  
Tai just shook his head, "You want to kill yourself? That isn't wisest choice sometimes." Tai said as he threw a uniform into the fire. Ben sighed and looked at the pokemon that were playing behind the group. "I realize that a mouth ago." A zapdos flew over head and landed close to the camp, Ethan came out to the woods with a frown, "Professor Firebane, I have some bad news, Team Rocket is coming back in full force."  
  
Jill threw her uniform into the fire and walked over to Ethan, "What do you mean?" Jill said harshly. Kayla and Tai stood up and walked over to hear what Ethan had to say, follow by Ben. "I mean Team Rocket is coming in a week with fifty of them, and their lead by that Rocket who beat up Silver."  
  
A group of pokemon flew over head in landed in the field far from the forest The group ran to see the was going on. Kayla was the first to get there "What the hell?" Kayla said when she over a hundred people with their pokemon setting up tents. Jill, Tai and Ben couldn't believe their eyes either. "I hope you don't mind, Professor Firebane, but when everyone in Firebolt heard that Kayla, Tai, and you were trying to help a rocket type x gain her freedom from team rocket and heard fifty Rocket were coming kill her, over a hundred member decide to help."  
  
One of the member of Firebolt saw Jill and started to cheer followed by fifty others. Jill smiled at Ethan and nodded, "Ethan, you've done a good deed for us, but did you see Silver?" Jill said, and Ethan shook his head. "No, but I did see a Blue flame coming towards the camp."  
  
* * *  
  
Silver rode at full speed towards the den, Kero flew behind them with a bag in his hand. She made it back to the camp to find it empty with the fire still lit. "Now where did they get to?" Silver said. Twilight nudges her head on Silver's shoulder and Kero sniffs around. "Everyone went is way." Kero said as he started towards a field far from the camp.  
  
Silver follow Kero with twilight behind her. When they made it to the field, both were shock to see over a hundred of people setting up camp in this field. "What's going on?" Kero said to Silver, but she didn't know. "It's a war party." Jill said of behind them. Jill walked up beside Silver and explains to them what Ethan heard from the spies in team rocket. "So X8 plans to sent an army to kill me." Silver said, and Jill nodded. Kero dropped Silver's bag and flew off towards the den. "I have a week to prepare for war then, I got a lot of training then, by the way, are the others?" Silver said.  
  
"Down in camp, Ben, Tai, and Kayla have agreed to stay and help out." Jill said, "And your pokemon are with Scott who if I remember right was the boy nine years ago you stole money from when I first met you." Silver was a bit fearful of what he might do to her, but Jill just laughed when she saw Silver got afraid. "Trust me, he's not mad at you anymore, Silver." Jill chuckled, "Beside there's going to be a member induction tonight in camp for Kayla, Tai, Ben, and you."  
  
Silver just frown at that, and Jill's smile quickly disappear, "What's wrong?" Silver didn't say a thing for a minute, then she sighed. "Thanks for offer, but I can't accept the membership until X8 and me finish our fight." Silver said harshly.  
  
"Wait a minute, remember that last time you fought him, you've got creamed." Jill said with anger, but Silver just shook her head as she saw the moon rise in the sky. "He hasn't fought me under the full moon before either, as The Moonlight Thief. When X8 and I fight in a week he'll be fight me when I'm at full strength."  
  
* * *  
  
Kryo stood outside of his with thoughts in his head of his home. "Father, Shadow, I what am I going to do with out you when this war starts up." Footsteps from behind him broke his silent thoughts, "Kryo, what's wrong." A Dark wolf demon with amber wings asked him. Kryo didn't answer her right away, but he knew he had to her. "I feel him again, Cara, Carbos is near."  
  
Cara stood beside him and started to look at the star with him, "Kryo, you killed him back in Teros after he killed my sister, Lia." A tear ran down his face, "Her rage against him was strong that day, If Shadow didn't get shoot down by one of those."  
  
"It still would of happen, Kryo, Shadow said he rather die where his village fell than in a battlefield far from the village." Cara said calmly. Kryo's arm went over her shoulder and her arm when on his back. "So what are we going to do, are we going to fight with the humans or not?"  
  
Kryo was still watching the stars and listening to their song, he heard Shadow's and Lia's voice singing with the stars. "I don't know yet, Cara, but if Carbos is here, he'll be at the battle in a week."  
  
End notes: Another enemy beside the X8 is out there in the pokemon world, But where is he hiding. The next chapter of the moonlight thief won't be out till the second week of September, due to Band camp and school starting up again, but be patient cause this next chapter is when the fight for Silver's freedom will begin and end. 


	8. The Moon Within the Storm

Author's notes: OKAY, OKAY, For those of you who are wondering who in the world is Shadow, Lia, and Carbos, Carbos was Kryo's evil brother who force Kryo and the others to become wolf demons. Shadow and Lia were both part of Kryo's pack before the pack you all know came to the pokemon world, both were killed, Shadow was-  
  
Kryo: HEY, WOLF, DON'T RUIN WRITTEN IN SHADOW FOR EVERYONE!!!!!  
  
Wolf: Oops, well sorry, guys, but Kryo does a point, you'll have to read "Written in Shadow" to learn more about these guys. Note that a part of this chapter has just talking between Mystic, Silver, and Saku (Yes, I added yet another character) within their minds. Second I'm sorry about the how late this chapter of the moonlight thief is, I can get sided tracked really easily. Now on with the final battle.  
  
Chapter 8: The Moon within the Storm  
  
Silver could sleep that night, and decide walk up to the wolf demons' den. She walked through the wood with a Haunter by her side. "Master, where are you going?" The Haunter asked as Silver started to climb up mountain towards the den. A shadow flew over head and landed close by, "Hey, Silver, need a lift." Nightwing called down to her, and Silver climbed till she made it up to him. When Silver jumped on his back, the dark Dragonite cried out his roar and took flight in the air.  
  
Mystic was standing outside of the den when Nightwing landed. "Silver, the stars told me you would come." Mystic said, But Silver and Nightwing were puzzled. Mystic started into the den and Silver followed. The den was large and had torches burning around the den with a small fire in the middle of the Den. Twister and Kero were sitting on the outside, beside them was the two black wolf demons, Lara beside Kero and Trev beside Twister. Cara was sitting in front of Kryo who was in between the rest of the wolf demons. "Welcome to our den, Silver." Kryo said with a welcoming voice.  
  
Silver kneeled to Kryo, but Kryo just shook his head, "Silver, please raise, and listen to my words." Kyro said and Silver stood up in front of Kryo. "We know of the power that deep within you, and we asked of your help." Kryo said. Silver somewhat knew what power Kryo is talking about but she never knew what this power could do to her. "This power you have, Silver, will not harm you, but will help you." Kero spoke up, Then Mystic walked over to the wolf demons. "If I help you, will you guys answer a question for me?" Silver said, then Mystic nodded his head. "Your question is important so I'll answer your question." Mystic said, Mystic closes his eyes, "Silver, close your eyes and open you mind to heard my story." Silver did shut her eye and listen to her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
In Different worlds in different universes, there are the portal guardians. They watch over their world for imbalance between the light and darkness. In our world, Saku would watch the stars for their stories of the troubles and peace throughout Teros. In your world, you, Silver, are the portal guardian here, and your dreams tell you about the imbalance of your world  
  
"You mean I can see the dangers here."  
  
Yes, Silver, you can, your dreams have told you about our coming for years and it came true. Now your dreams are warning you of danger. I can see your dreams have warned you about a dark shadow that cast itself over your world and our world. Yes, I see him now, It's Carbos, His shadow is X8, he's here to steal your powers and get his revenge on the wolf demons.  
  
"How can I stop him?"  
  
Carbos is coming with his army, it's time to call up your courage and If you want help many from other world will help, Gabe is an angelic wolf, his courage was what save us in Teros and will be willing to help us, Talon is the Lion Demon of-  
  
"No, I can fight him, I am at my strongest under the full moon, and I can't see risking other lives."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Mystic, listen to the portal guardian,"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Saku, The portal guardian of Teros, and I ask to come to your world."  
  
"If you can help me understand these powers I've got, You can enter my world, Saku."  
  
"It's a Deal, now I'll tell you what to say."  
  
* * *  
  
Mystic open his eyes but Silver kept her eyes close, "So, what did she said about bring few of our people over?" Kero asked Mystic. Mystic just brought his hand up, and watched Silver. Silver opened her eyes and found a dark opening in the cave.  
  
"Through Time and space, I call upon those who's hearts are true, and their minds are noble. Open a portal and bring forth those for whom I call."  
  
A bright light flashes throughout the den, and blinded everyone except for Silver. A shadow appeared from the light and no one tell who Silver allowed through the portal. When Silver closed the portal, Another dark wolf like Mystic stood in front of them. He had on blue jean that had dry mud all over them, and he had a star necklace around his neck. "Thank you for opening the portal for me, Silver." the dark wolf said to her, and Silver nodded her head. "Saku, Old friend, how's our old home?" Mystic asked the dark wolf, and all of the wolf demons' mouths dropped.  
  
"Not as well as we hoped, Mystic, Carbos's shadow is trying to get back to our world, so that's why I asked to come here to help in the fight." Saku told him, Then Kryo stood up. "Saku, what happen to your demon wings, when we left home to come here, you still were a wolf demon and now you're a Dark wolf again?"  
  
"It's long story, but now is not time," Saku said, then he turned to Silver, "Silver, heed my words, a storm will over cast sunset sky, you must try to find a way to get X8 to where the Moon is within the storm." Silver just nodded her head and turned towards where she entered. "I must fight my own fight, Kryo, please don't interfere with my fight with X8, you guys will have to find away to fight Carbos's shadow" She said, then she walked out of the den.  
  
* * *  
  
The day was unforgiving to the twenty-five Rockets who were flying toward Moon's gap, the storm's lightning drew out fear in the hearts of some of the rockets. Lightning bolts strike the ground as Members from Firebolt Marched behind Silver and Jill. Silver knew she had to find someway to pull X8 of the main battle and force him to follow her. The two groups met close to where Silver rides at night. X8 was on a Rapidash in front of his troops while Silver was on Twilight in front of her friends. X8 and Silver stared each other down for a minute as lightning flashed in the darken sky. "My Sister, I'm giving you this last chance, Surrender and pledge your loyalty to Team Rocket, I will make sure you'll die a quick death."  
  
Silver look at her bother with hatred towards him, but there was something strange about him. There was something with him, she could feel it, and she knew what she had to do. "I'll never surrender to Team Rocket," She yells to him, "I ratter die free." Lightning flashed through the sky once and thunder crashed down to the ground as both screamed a commend and the two armies started to run across the empty fields where the battle met.  
  
* * *  
  
Devil watch the battle from the cliff with the rest of Silver's pokemon and Kero was standing with them, too. Inside the den Kryo and the other wolf demons along with Mystic and Saku was awaiting the portal to the world of Shadows to open. Saku was chanting aloud in their native tongue, Kryo started growl lightly, and the other stood their ground and watch. A patch of dark light started to pierce through the cave wall and Kryo drew his demonic sword. "My brother, It's time to stop this terror you've been spreading." Kryo growled as the portal started opening wider.  
  
Saku finished the finally phase and fell with exhaustion as the portal was becoming fully open. "Kryo, Mystic, The portal is open, Stop Carbos from reaching the gate to our world." Saku gasped.  
  
Kryo was the first who jumped in then Mystic followed him and the portal closed. The wolf demons gathered around Saku. "Don't worry," He panted as he started to get up, "Mystic has mind link, He will contact us went they have defeat him once and for all."  
  
* * *  
  
"This isn't fair," The young white wolf howled, "I should have went with Kryo and Mystic." He punched his fist into the rock and the rock cracked up from the pressure. Backfire walks over the young white wolf and place his one paw on his back. "Don't take it so hard, I'm mad, too." He said. Kero looked at the houndoom and the other houndoom that was behind him. "What are you mad about, Backfire?" Kero asked. Backfire, followed by Trinity, looked to where the fighting was. "My master wouldn't let me fight along side her, I've been protecting her since she was seven." Backfire said, then a determined growl came across. "No, I don't want to stay behind and watch another friend die."  
  
Backfire let out a howl and started towards the battle. Trinity and Kero looked at each over, then Trinity let out a howl as well and ran after her brother. "Devil, Nightwing, you're in charge of the pokemon till I come back." Kero said with his back turn towards the den and took off to catch up with the two houndooms. Cara ran out of the den after the three left and watched at Kero disappeared into the storm, "I hope he knows what he's doing." She said and stood along with the pokemon.  
  
* * *  
  
Team Rocket's pokemon in the skies clashed it out with Firebolt's pokemon while the fight on the ground started to turn harsh. Ethan yelled orders from his Zapdos as he looked around for the flying master of team Rocket. A Fearow pecked at the Zapdos and flew ahead of the Zapdos. "Zapdos, Follow him!" Ethan Yelled as the Zapdos started to go faster after the Fearow.  
  
The Zapdos finally catch up with the fearow and started to charge up. "Zapdos, Get ready." Ethan said he called out a Charizard. Ethan jumped on to the Charizard and follow close behind the Zapdos. The rider on the Fearow look to see what was following him. "What the. The legendary Bird of thunder?!" He Yelled and Ethan just grinned. "Zapdos, Fire" Ethan yelled and used thunder attack on The Fearow. The attack hit dead on as the Rider jumped off and calls out another flying pokemon. Ethan couldn't see it at first, then the storm's lightning crashed down upon the pokemon and force it's rider off again Ethan whistled for his Zapdos and It flew towards the falling rider. A Rocket saw the fearow's rider fall and get catch by the Zapdos. "Our leader is captured, Retreat!" The rocket yelled as the group of rockets in the sky retreated towards south.  
  
Ethan looks towards the fleeing Rocket then look at the rocket he captured. The rocket looked up at Ethan with pure hatred. "Call out your fastest flying pokemon." Ethan orders him to do, and the rocket called back out his Fearow. He nodded his head to his Zapdos and the Zapdos placed the rocket on the Fearow. "Leave this place and never come back." Ethan yelled and the rocket's pokemon just stood there for a minute. "I'll say this, Kid, I'll be back but next time I'll only ask for a battle against you." He said as his Fearow flew off after the other Rockets who retreated. Don't worry, Josh, I'll be ready, He thought and he looked on to his cheering force. "My friends this sky war is over, To the ground." He command to the fifty and all of the flying pokemon dived towards the battle.  
  
* * *  
  
Silver rode around on Twilight as they stomped on their enemies, guns fired was around her as she saw many people on both sides dying around her. She knew Kayla was one of the snipers chosen for their side but she couldn't see her or her Rapidash anywhere. She looks around and saw Jill fighting group of rockets with a sword, then she saw him. Now's my chance, she though as she had Twilight run away from the battle. "Nice try, My sister." X8 said as he followed her on his Rapidash.  
  
The words of Saku keep playing in her head as she rode far from the battle. Where the Moon is within the Storm, She thought, What the hell does that mean. She looked behind her to see X8 was behind her, He was. Silver soon felt a new strength from within, but where was it coming from. She looked up a saw a clearing in the storm where the full moon was visible. Silver jumped off of Twilight and X8 did the same.  
  
"It ends now, X8." Silver says as she gets ready to fight him. X8 revealed a wicked grin and drew out his dagger. "Yes, X7, it does end now." Lightning flash behind him to reveal a shadow with wings like Kryo and the other wolf demons. Silver feared this more than she feared team rocket, but then she heard a voice unlike any other voice she heard before. "Silver, Please help me." The voice said. What's going on? She thought as X8 started to charge towards her.  
  
* * *  
  
"So this is the World of Shadows?" Mystic said, but Kryo didn't that any heed to what Mystic was saying. Kryo remember this place, it was the only place where you could go to the Heavens or to the fires of Hell. "So, The young Kryo is dead again?" A haunting voice called out, As the Shadow appear from out of no where. "No, you not suppose to died yet." He said. Kryo growled lightly, "I can said the least, Reaper." The Shadow lifted his head and shows his face, a bleached skull. Mystic took a step back from the Reaper, but Kryo stood still.  
  
"I thought you had a job of taking the souls of the dead to heaven or hell?" Kryo growled. The reaper pointed his boned hands at Kryo. "Are you still ungrateful about the gift I've given you many years ago, Kryo?" Kryo started growl louder, but was able to calm down. "No, expect for the fact I'M A MONSTER THANKS TO YOU." Kryo's roar was so hard that it shook the very world. "Well, I see you still have no respect for the souls who are wandering thought this land." Reaper said calmly.  
  
The reaper pointed his scythe to Kryo, "Besides you know I could cut you down where you stand." Kryo growled louder towards him then Mystic placed himself in the middle of what almost became a fight. "Okay, Kryo, Death is not your enemy, remember Carbos is." Mystic said as he held Kryo back, then he felt the reaper's boned hand touched his shoulder. "You are looking for the one who cheated death?" Reaper asked him. Mystic can't speak a word to the reaper, but Kryo calm down enough to talk. "What do you mean the one who cheated death?" Kryo asked, then the reaper started to move towards a soul who sat there crying, "This is Blank, or where those humans would called him 'X8'."  
  
Mystic gasped, "This is the real X8!?" The reaper nodded, "yes, but I was to sent the one of cheated death to hell but he ran and took the place of Blank before I could stop him." Kryo growled and started to pace back and forth while stomping his feet to the ground of the shadow world. Mystic sat beside the lost soul, but this soul looks or at least smells familiar. "What's wrong, Mystic, don't you remember him." The reaper said, "He's the reincarnation of your friend, Shadow, the heavens decided to him a second chance at life when his old life was lose."  
  
The soul looked up at Mystic, and he saw it in his blue eyes that it was Shadow. Kryo looked at the reaper, "Can he be taken out the shadow world, Reaper?" The skull nodded, "Yes, but he'll need a body."  
  
* * *  
  
Silver fell to the ground while X8 and her struggle against the dagger aimed for her heart. I won't lose, not yet, She thought as she used her legs to throw him off of her. X8 landed on his feet as Silver quickly got up with her daggers in both of her hands. X8 drew another dagger as well and both of them charge at full speed towards each other. Their daggers block each other as they fought, Silver knew X8 was not going to give up and she wasn't going to stop even if her arms were cut off. "Very good, X7, you've improved since our battle." X8 said with an evil grin on his face, Silver pushed him back then threw one of her daggers at him. X8 catch the dagger in mid-air and threw it back at her. The dagger was impaled in her shoulder and fell to her knees from the pain.  
  
She pulled the dagger out, but the wound still hurt like the burning hell itself. "Poor sister, it will be a shame to see you died." He said as he lifts his dagger over her head. The dagger start to come down fast as she dodge the dagger quickly but the dagger slashed her left eye. She screamed in pain and tried to see through her eye but all she could see was the blood coming down over her face. "This has been entertaining, Sister, but your time is up." X8 said then the dagger came closer to her. A hand stops the dagger from going forward. X8 turned around to see Kero stand lifting him above the ground, "You'll never hurt her as long as I'm around." He growled at X8 then threw a hard punch in his face. Then Backfire and Trinity jumped beside him and shot a fire blast at him sending him back ten feet.  
  
X8 slowing got up, and a dagger was impaled into his chest. He looked up and saw Silver with blood running down her face from the cut over her eye. "I've won, X8, you've lose." She said as he fell back. Silver walk a few step then she fell, Backfire ran up to her side and tried to lift her up. Kero grabbed her and took off with her in his arm and the two houndooms followed behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Dark Wolf with black demonic wings fell back into the world of the shadows, "Damn it, I'll take over a soul's body." He said as he searched around. "Carbos." A voice yelled then He looked up to see Kryo, Mystic, The reaper, and Blank's soul in front of him. "It's over, Carbos, You've lose to a human girl." Kryo said then threw a mystical rope over him. The rope binds to him instantly as he struggled to get it off. "What magic is this?" He barked. Mystic laughed, "That rope binds to those with an evil heart, Carbos."  
  
The Reaper step up to Carbos, "It's time to suffer your death, Carbos of Teros." He said as he magically followed the reaper to the fire gate of hell. Carbos barked loudly as he slowly enter the gate following the reaper. Mystic sighed, "The mission has ended, but what about Blank."  
  
The reaper return and open the gate to X8's body, "When you enter your body, it will heal and your heart will be to the light.' He said to the soul. The Soul nodded his head, and entered the gate, and then a portal was open. "This gate will take you both back but to Blank's body, take the body away from the battle." The reaper said as Mystic walked through first, Kryo followed then look at Him, "Death, I am grateful for the life that you have gave me, but-" The reaper nodded, "I know you'll still hate me for who I am."  
  
* * *  
  
The battle ended quickly after both of the Xs disappeared from the battle to fight out their battle on their own. Team Rocket retreated from the battle, and the Firebolt member left, including Kayla, Jill, Ben, Ethan, and Tai gather around after searching for an hour. "Do you think she's dead?" Ben asked Jill, but she just shook her head. Kayla looked at mountain as the sun started to rise above the clearing. "If anything she's alive somewhere hiding." Jill said, and then Tai looked at the group. "I must take my leave, so long." He said as walk off into the woods and disappear. "I must go too, there's lots of Fox hunts that need to be stopped." Kayla said. Jill nodded her head, "We miss you, and if we find Silver, we contact you."  
  
Kayla nodded in respond and jump on Trails and rode off towards the mountains. "Ethan, does the wolf demons know about Silver?" Ben asked him but Ethan shook his head. "No, they disappeared too, there's nothing there but rocks and water." He said. Jill was now confused, Where is everyone, She thought as she follow the rest of Firebolt to camp.  
  
End notes: The last chapter is coming up, Is Silver alive or dead? What happen to the Wolf demons, all will be reveal in the last chapter of Legend of the Moonlight Thief. 


	9. Final Goodbye

Chapter 9: Final Goodbye

A year has pass since the battle for Silver's freedom, everyone including Jill started to believe that Silver was killed in battle and given up the search for her all together. They also believed that Silver defeated X8 before her death, because most of the battles between Team Rocket and Themselves were for them to hand over X8. This gave Firebolt some hope before that Silver was still alive before. Yet, it seemed impossible that she was still alive.

Firebolt now had a base of operation in Lavender town, and was celebrating another victory over Team Rocket and the birth of the future leader of Firebolt. Jill gently places the baby into her crib for the night when two flashes catch her eye. The first flash she saw was a red, and she just thought it was a trainer riding a ponyta or rapidash, but the last flash she saw was a blue flash. 'No, she's dead.' Jill thought to herself as she walked over to the bed with a little boy about five years old and pulls a blanket over him.

"The good news is I'm too strong to die." A voice said quietly into the room. Jill turned around and sitting in a chair was a scarred but alive Silver who was smiling at Jill. Jill smiled and some tears of joy, now she knows that Silver was alive and well. Silver Stood up and walked over to the crib and look at the baby in there. Jill looked at Silver's face and notices that this was the first time Silver have ever seen a baby.

"So, what happen to X8?" Jill said trying to talk to her

"He's alive," Silver replied gently as her hand touched the baby's hand.

"What!? How is he alive and not with team rocket?" Jill began to pace when Silver looked up with her scarred eye.

"He now like me, a rouge looking for a place in this world, He calls himself Blank now, instead of X8."

Jill walked beside Silver and took a houndoom charm out of her pocket. "Here, I think you should have this back, Silver." Silver took the charm from Jill's hand and looked at it for a little bit, and then she looked at the baby.

"What's the child's name?" Silver asked Jill softly ever thought she knew the answer. Jill shook her head lightly and Silver smiled lightly as she gently places the houndoom charm on the baby. "She can have my old name, if I keep this charm, I'll think I'm connected to Team Rocket still."

Then as Silver turn around, two pokeballs drop from her belt to the ground and releasing two pokemon: a baby eevee and a young houndour. Silver quickly turn back around and pick the pokeballs. She was about ready to call them back when the eevee somehow jump up in the crib with the baby and the houndour jumped and force her head under the boy's arm. "They choice to be with them, Silver, just leave them be." Jill said as Silver nodded in an agreement with her.

"Your right, beside they'll be much happier with these two." Silver said, but she knew something that she didn't want to tell Jill about. Jill saw the look Silver on Silver's face and was worried. "Silver, what's wrong?"

"I saw something, but I wish I could tell you."

"Silver, I'm your friend, you can tell me." Jill said with a sigh.

Silver took sighed and looked up to Jill, "Your nephew has a good future ahead of him, but your daughter has an uncertain future, but before her ninth birthday, something will happen to her that will have Team Rocket involve."

Jill looked at Silver, and saw she was serious, but Jill's heart grew angry, "I'll prevent it then, I'll make sure she stays here under my watchful eye." Jill said but Silver shook her head.

"That's not going to happen, because you're not going to be there after her fifth birthday." Silver said with a tear running down her eye, "I'm sorry, Jill, but I must going, I'll watch over you and your daughter as much as I can." With that, Silver jumped out of the window. Jill ran to the window and all she saw after that was a blue flash of light head off to the horizon.

"That was the last time Jill saw Silver. After Jill's death, when the moon was full, the guards who watch over the valley say a blue flamed rapidash would stand on the tallest hill watch over us and that my young friends this is the legend of the moonlight thief." A man in his late twenties told a group of children who were listening carefully to his every word. All the children cheered and ran out of the room while one dark figure stayed in the room. "Drake, you can come out now."

A boy about thirteen years old wearing a black cloak and dark clothes appeared out of the shadows. "Why do you tell that rubbish, even to the future leader of Team Electric, Ethan?"

"One, your cousin loves that story. Two, it really happened." Ethan said to Drake. Drake and Ethan began to argue when a boy in his late teens wearing no shirt but loosen pant and a headband came in the room. He only stayed for a little a bit before he got tried of the arguments between the two. He began to wander outside when a little girl with an eevee came up to him. "Master Ben, I'm ready for my lesson." The seven year old girl said.

Ben patted the girl on the head and smiled at her, "There's no lessons today, Nicole, why don't you go and play with the other children." Ben said as the girl ran off to play with the eevee following behind her. Ben lightly smile as he walks toward his home then a thought came to his head. 'I wonder if she'll more like her mother or like Silver'

On the highest hill of the valley two riders on two different rapidashs looked down to the playing children as the girl and her eevee joined up with them. The one rider sighed lightly as the other took his eyes of the children. "What's wrong?" He said to the other rider, but the rider shook her head.

"It's nothing, really." She said as the rapidash she was riding turned around and disappear with a thought on her mind, 'Jill, I'll watch over Nicole like I promise, but if team rocket continues their rein of terror like they've been doing, Nicole will grow to be a fine leader of Team Electric, even if the event I foreseen happens .'

Final Notes: I like to thank Lightning Strike and Umbreon for their support and the use of their characters throughout the story. It's going to another fiction featuring Silver and her childhood. Stay tuned, Before the Moonlight is coming soon to a wolf's den near you.


End file.
